Little Buddy
by Chuquita
Summary: Veggie and Goku have a buddy spat and Goku decides its time to get himself a new buddy. Goku comes across his toy Plushie; but on his way to show Bulma, accidently knocks into her enlarging ray which causes Plushie to become Veggie-sized. Goku dubs Plushi
1. Buddy Spat of the Century; the return of...

4:25 PM 4/5/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Sherman's Lagoon"  
Hawthorne: Whoa Nelly, look what's comin my way! The hind quarters of a large hairless beach ape.  
Only in crab dreams do targets like this happen.  
Sherman: It screams, "pinch me!"  
Hawthorne: Like a ripe melon.  
Lady: AHHHHH!! [leaps into the air]  
Hawthorn: (smiling) Ya never know what life's gonna through your way.  
Sherman: Nice hang time.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: [looks up at the sign, grabs a magic-marker and crosses it out, then re-writes beneath it]  
The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji's Corner:  
Vegeta: HA! Much better. [sits down in Chu's seat; wearing a crown & a deep red cape around his neck;  
scepter in his hands. Both the cape & scepter are at least 2 sizes too big for him]  
Goku: (curious) How's it feel to host the Corner for a change?  
Vegeta: (smiles) Good, Kakarrot. It feels very good. [smacks Goku over the head w/his scepter] And  
BOW to your King before you speak!  
Goku: (groans) Ohhhh...  
Chuquita: [walks onset wearing her pajamas which remarkably resemble Veggie's training outfit] [drops  
her slippers on the desk] Hi guys! (to Veggie) So! How's the King of the Corner doin today?  
Goku: (whispers to Chu) Only 2 minutes on the job and he's already turned egomaniacal on me.  
Chuquita: [looks up] "The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji's Corner"??? Kinda long isn't it?  
Vegeta: It is NOT long. It states its purpose VERY WELL.  
Goku: (grins) How about we call it 'lil Veggie's Corner'!  
Vegeta: Ugh! That sounds too cutsy! As ruler of this section of the room I am to be FEARED, not smothered  
in mush and adoration!  
Chuquita: (smirks) I agree with Son-San. 'Lil Veggie's Corner' has a certain 'ring' to it.  
Goku: (blushes) Aww, thanks Chu-sama!  
Vegeta: (glares at Chu) YOU'RE JUST AGREEING WITH HIM IN ORDER TO MAKE ME SUFFER!!!  
Chuquita: (impishly) Maybe. (perks up) Buuuuuut, being a democratic organization; since you've been voted  
out 2 to 1, Son-San & I win!  
Goku: (squeals) YAY!  
Lil Veggie's Corner:  
Goku: [sitting at the desk w/Chu & Veggie] [draws a little heart over the i] (giggling) Heeheehee!  
Vegeta: (pouty) Oh I hate you all. [folds his arms in contempt]  
Chuquita: Oh calm down Veggie. You're still King; well, for this story anyway.  
Vegeta: (aggrivated) And what are you still doing here! I thought you left me in charge to go on vacation!  
Chuquita: [points to her pj's] I am.  
Goku: (grins) Hey! Chu-chan's clothes look just like Veggie's!  
Vegeta: (to Chu) [narrows his eyes] You're mocking me, aren't you?  
Goku: (eagerly) Where'd you get them Chu-sama? I wanna pair of Veggie-clothes too!  
Vegeta: [smacks Goku w/his scepter] NO YOU DON'T!!  
Goku: [stops the scepter before it hits him] (giggles) Yes I do!  
Chuquita: I don't think they'd have any in your size, Son. I ordered it out of Victoria's Secret.  
Goku & Vegeta: ...  
Goku: You didn't tell me you shop at Victoria's Secret, Veggie?  
Vegeta: [thunks his head down upon the desk; little veins bulging on his head in anger] RRRRRRRRRR.....  
Goku: (to Chu) Gosh, I always wondered where Veggie got all that spandex stuff before, and he IS little, but  
I never suspected--  
Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG!!!! [goes SSJ]  
Chuquita: [trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter]  
Vegeta: [leaps up at Goku & grabs him by the collar] YOU BIG BAKAYARO!! I HAVE NEVER SHOPPED AT A WOMAN'S  
UNDERWEAR STORE BEFORE IN MY LIFE!!! [jumps down & grabs part of Chu's pajamas] SEE! THIS IS MADE OF COTTON  
AND POLYESTER! NOT SPANDEX LIKE MY UNIFORM!!!  
Chuquita: (smirks at Son) He's right, the spandex ones were WAY too expensive anyway. Nothing Veggie couldn't afford though!  
Vegeta: [face turns a pale green]  
Goku: [glances at Veggie & giggles at him]  
Vegeta: This is sick and embarassing! (summons up his ego) AS RULER OF THIS CORNER I ORDER YOU PEASANTS TO START THE STORY  
BEFORE OR FACE MY WRATH!!  
Goku: (whispers) It's gotten pretty infected since the last time I saw it.  
Vegeta: (gritting through his teeth) WRATH, not RASH, Kakarrot.  
Goku: Oh.  
Chuquita: (smiles at the camera) On with the show!  
  
  
Summary: Veggie and Goku have a buddy spat and Goku decides its time to get himself a new little buddy. While taking back all  
the presents Goku has given Veggie in the past he comes across Plushie. But on his way to show Bulma, accidently knocks into  
her enlarging-ray which causes Plushie to become Veggie-sized. Goku dubs Plushie as his new little buddy which thoroughly  
creeps out Vegeta further when Goku proceeds to treat his lost plush-toy as if it really was the ouji. When Vegeta's the  
only one who notices Plushie starting to move around on his own, will anyone believe him?  
  
  
Vegeta: "Plushie"...that's that little stuffed toy that 'supposedly' bears a resemblance to yours truely, isn't it?  
Goku: (happily) Yes he is!  
Chuquita: Only Plushie's cuter.  
Vegeta: HE IS NOT! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A NOSE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HE'S GOT BEADS FOR EYES!  
Goku: (pats Veggie on the back) Ohhh, don't let it getcha down little buddy! I still think you're cute.  
In a veggie-kinda-way.  
Vegeta: OH SHUT UP!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" I HATE YOU! "  
" I HATE YOU MORE! "  
" BAKAYARO! "  
" MEANIE! "  
Mirai poked his head around the corner and peered into the living room to see Goku & Vegeta snarling at each other,  
" Uhh, you guys oh-kay? " he blinked. The two continued in their standoff.  
" You have NO IDEA how wrong you are, do you Kakarrot? " Vegeta smirked at him.  
" Actually, VEGETA, you're the one who's wrong. " Goku folded his arms & glared down at the prince.  
" Ha, I doubt it. It's a shame your tiny little Kaka-brain is just too small for you to figure that out. " Vegeta  
boasted.  
" OH YEAH? WELL IF YOU'RE GONNA BE LIKE THAT THEN MAYBE YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF BEING MY LITTLE BUDDY AFTER ALL! " Goku  
screamed angrily.  
Vegeta gasped in shock, " You wouldn't DARE! "  
" I DARE! " Goku shouted back, " YOU ARE NOW OFFICALLY NO LONGER MY LITTLE BUDDY! THE END! GOODBYE " he stomped up  
the stairs towards Vegeta's room.  
" Hey! Where are you going! " Vegeta pointed at him.  
" _I'M_ going to take back all the stuff I so stupidly gave you. " Goku said stubbornly as he went into the ouji's  
bedroom & slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Vegeta standing there; an overwhelming look of loneliness engulfing his  
face.  
" What just happened here? " Chi-Chi said, walking up to Mirai.  
" Son-San and Toussan just had a HUGE argument! " Mirai exclaimed.  
" Really? About what? " Chi-Chi asked, interested.  
" I don't know, but whatever it was it must have made Son pretty mad. He just FIRED Toussan. He's not even calling  
him 'Veggie' anymore. " Mirai said, worried.  
" You're kidding! " a large smile appeared on Chi-Chi's face, " You mean Goku's FINALLY realized how worthless that  
idiot ouji is! WOW! " she clasped her hands together, " No more annoying little ouji trying to still my baby over to the dark  
side! Somebody up there must be smiling down on me today. " she hugged Mirai, " I'm going to help him go pack. GOKU! "  
Chi-Chi called out after him as she darted up the stairs.  
Mirai ran over to Vegeta, " Toussan? Toussan are you alright? What were you two arguing about? "  
::Oh no, what have I done! I've just severed every tie I have with Kakarrot! I'll never see him again and he hates me  
forever and I've disgraced the title of which he so lovingly placed upon my now unworthy head!:: Panic spread throught the  
ouji's brain.  
" Toussan? " Mirai said with more consern.  
" I'm fine, Mirai, just fine. " Vegeta snarled, " DO YOU HEAR THAT KAKARROT! YOUR PETTY ATTEMPTS TO THRUST MY SOUL  
INTO ETERNAL SORROW AND WEEPINESS HAVE BEEN IN VAIN! " he shook his fist in the air, ::Oh no I did it again!:: he mentally  
gulped, ::Hmmph, well, who needs a big baka like that hanging around anyway. Not _ME_:: " Come on Mirai, let's go get some  
ice cream to celebrate my FREEDOM from Kakarrot's shackles of little buddiness. " he grabbed his keys and marched out of  
Capsule Corp.  
Mirai shrugged and followed him.  
  
  
  
" And this, and this, and that, and this, " Goku continued to toss one object after another into the large garbage  
bag Chi-Chi was holding.  
" Well I have to say I'm VERY PROUD of you honey. " Chi-Chi beamed at him, " I always knew the day would come when  
you would see Vegeta for what he REALLY is; a Kako-stealing creep! "  
Goku paused, " Did you just say "Kako"?? " he raised an eyebrow at her.  
Chi-Chi stared at him, shocked, " Oh my God, yes I did. " she shook her head, " Quick! Goku hurry and get the rest of  
those 'gifts', I think the ouji-air in this room is starting to taint our brains! "  
" There, I think I've got everything. " Goku nodded.  
" Great! " Chi-Chi smiled, " I'll go take this out to the car. "  
" I'll meet you in a minute. " Goku responded, " I wanna take one more look around to see if I missed anything. " he  
said as Chi-Chi left. He oversaw the room for a couple minutes, which was now surprisingly almost bare, " Wow, I never knew  
how much stuff I've given Veggi--Vegeta over the years. Gosh. " his eyes transfixed on two items sitting ontop of a bookcase.  
Goku floated up to them to see it was a pair of two plush toys, one of him and another, more familiar one. Goku's eyes  
widened, " PLUSHIE!!! " he squealed, grabbing the toy & squeezing it, " OH MY LITTLE PLU-CHAN! It's been forever hasn't it? "  
he sniffled at the sight of his toy, which was now dusty from sitting on the bookcase for so long, " Vegg---HE must have been  
the one who bought you after I left you back at the toystore! Oh I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you Plu-chan. " he  
held the toy away from him. The small plush toy looked almost identical to Vegeta; wearing a saiyajin fighting uniform, white  
boots, gloves, and a spiky black tuft of hair on its head. Two black, vertical, oval shaped beads stared back at Goku. A tiny  
u-shaped smile on its face, " OHhhh! I gotta show this to Bulma! She'll flip! "  
  
  
  
" HA! It's perfect! " Bulma stepped away from her invention, then patted a rather humongous strawberry, " I, Bulma  
Briefs, beautiful world-famous genius, have just created an invention to stop world hunger! " she proudly surveyed the  
several other englarged foods next to her, a cornflake, banana, chocolate-chip and orange, " Just this orange alone could  
feed an entire South-American country for up to 5 months! "  
" Meow. " Dr. Briefs small black cat stared up at her skeptically.  
" OH WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! " she snapped at him, " This invention is pure GENIUS! It's so simple to operate a  
complete MORON could use it! "  
" BULMA! LOOKIT THIS LOOKIT THIS! " Goku cried happily as he ran down the stairs and into her lab. The cat rolled its  
eyes at the saiyajin's wonderful timing.  
" GO-KUUU!! STOP! " Bulma shrieked as the saiyajin suddenly paused in mid-step.  
" How's this? " Goku said, his one foot still in the air.  
" Better. " Bulma sighed. Goku put his foot down and wandered over to her, " You could have destroyed my enlarging  
ray. "  
" ... " Goku stared at her blankly, " ...your whosit wha? "  
" Enlarging Ray. It makes things bigger. " Bulma explained, " Say you were out of potato chips and all you had left  
were crumbs. Well, " she placed some crumbs on the platform, then pressed a button which sent a beam onto the platform.  
Instantly, 3 large jagged potato chips covered the platform, " Voliá! " Bulma handed Goku a potato chip, then ate on herself.  
" OOOOOOOH! " Goku said in awe, " THAT'S AMAZING! "  
" Come over here, I'll show you the other samples I've made. " Bulma said, walking off deeper into the lab. Goku  
tossed Plushie over his shoulder & onto the platform, then skipped over to the giant foods across the room.  
" You mean this used to be one of those tiny little chocolate chips they put in bags? " Goku patted the super-sized  
chocolate chip.  
" Now, what did you come down to tell me about? " Bulma said, changing the subject.  
" ...OH! " Goku said, " You won't believe who I found in VEGETA'S room. " he held out the hand he was using to hold  
Plushie.  
" ...Goku that's just your hand. " Bulma said, confused.  
" No it's not, silly. It's---AHH! PLUSHIE!! " Goku gasped at his now empty hands, " PLU-CHAN! " he noticed the  
enlarging beam still; a Vegeta-sized object laying helplessly on the platform. Bulma quickly turned the machine off as they  
both stared down at the object with their jaws hanging open.  
" Oh, Goku, I, I'm sorry I-- "  
" --AAH! " Goku grabbed the super-sized plush and squeezed it, " LITTLE PLU-CHAN LOOK HOW BIG YOU GOT! " he said  
happily, " Why you're almost the size of my EX little buddy! "  
" "Ex"??? " Bulma said, surprised.  
" Umm-hmm. " Goku nodded, " We had a buddy-spat so I decided to get a divorce. " he said stiffly, then went back to  
cuddling Plushie, " Isn't that right my lil-lil Plu-chan! Yes it is. Daddy doesn't like mean old Veggie-head anymore, no he  
doesn't. " he cooed to the toy, " Hey Bulma, you have a bag big enough for Plushie here? I'm taking him back home. "  
" Well?.... "  
  
  
" Lalalalala, " Goku sang to himself as he made his way up the stairs and into the living room. Plushie was now in  
a big black garbage bag swung over his shoulder.  
" Hi Mr. Goten's Daddy! " Bura chirped happily as she walked by him.  
" Hi Bura! " Goku said, also cheerful. Bura froze when she recognized what looked to her like a body bag over Goku's  
shoulder.  
" AHHH!!! MURDER!! " she cried.  
" *BEEP* *BEEP*! " Chi-Chi impatiently honked the horn inside their car as Goku left Capsule Corp and headed towards  
her.  
" Hi Chi-chan! " he said, sitting down beside her, the bag on his lap, " Turns out I left Plushie back in Vegeta's  
bedroom. " he patted the bag.  
" Oh, alright. " Chi-Chi said, starting the car up. She did a double-take on the bag, " Goku, do you really think you  
need THAT LARGE a bag for that little doll? From what I remember he isn't over a foot tall. "  
" Not anymore! " Goku grinned.  
Chi-Chi looked at him, confused, " ...right. "  
  
  
  
" There we go. " Goku plopped the bag onto the couch and untied it, " We're home Plushie! "  
Chi-Chi dropped the last package on the ground inside their home, " *whew*! " she wiped the sweat off her forehead,  
then took one look at the object in Goku's bag and shrieked, " OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED VEGETA AND BROUGHT HIM HOME TO BURY HIM  
OUT IN THE BACKYARD!!! "  
Goku looked over his shoulder at her, stupified. He suddenly started laughing, " Silly Chi-chan! This isn't little  
Veh---err, this isn't Vegeta. It's PLUSHIE! " he grabbed the stuffed toy & held it out infront of her, " He got himself  
biggie-sized on Bulma's machine by accident. " he grinned, then hugged Plushie, " Plushie's so cute big! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Umm, Goku? " Chi-Chi said uneasily, " Don't you think it would be a little more, well, mentally healthy to change  
Plushie back to his 'orignal' size? "  
" Chi-chan thinks I'm stupid? " Goku's eyes filled with tears.  
" NO! " Chi-Chi said suddenly, waving her hands in protest, " I meant, you see....oh. Goku, having a small stuffed  
toy that you sleep with at night and play games with, that's healthy. But to have one, that LARGE and considering the fact  
that you just major fight with Vegeta, don't you think that having Plushie that size might subconsiously be trying to tell  
you something? Psychologicaly? "  
Goku leaned Plushie towards his ear, " Uh huh...uh huh... " he listened as through the doll was whispering to him,  
" Yes, Plushie says he would be HONORED to be my new little buddy! "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Chi-chan, Plushie wants to know if he can stay in the guest room, being that his little plushie-bed's now way too  
small for him to sleep in. "  
" Goku, he's not a guest. He's a TOY. " Chi-Chi said, aggriavted.  
Goku gasped and covered Plushie's ears, " Bite your tongue! Plushie isn't just a toy! He's my little buddy and you  
should treat him as such. " he put Plushie on his shoulders, piggyback style, " Come on, cowboy, let's go rangle you a guest  
room! " he said in an obviously fake southern-accent.  
Chi-Chi watched the scene and shook her head in disqust, " Either he actually believes Plushie is real, or he misses  
that ouji more than I thought. "  
  
  
  
" I'm so stuu-hooohoo-piiid! " Vegeta wailed as he buried his face in his crossed arms on the table. Mirai sat across  
from him in the Ice Cream Shop.  
" Don't worry Toussan, it'll be oh-kay. " Mirai laughed nervously as he patted Vegeta on the head.  
" HOW! HOW IS IT OH-KAY!! " the ouji snapped, looking up at him, " I'll never be Kakarrotto-chan's little buddy ever  
again! "  
" But I thought you didn't like being his 'little buddy'? " Mirai scratched his head.  
" OH SHUT UP!! " Vegeta screamed at him, then broke off into sobs again, " What am I gonna do! It's not fair! I'm his  
prince! He's not allowed to hate me or fire me or say I'm not his little buddy anymore... "  
" Well you WERE pretty mean to him the entire time I've known you. It's not like you didn't deserve it. After so many  
times of being cruel to Son-San he WOULD eventually get sick of it and snap-- " Mirai froze to see Vegeta sending him  
death-glares.  
Vegeta sat back in his chair, rage now beginning to override whatever self-pity was left in his body, " I've got to  
do something. I've been Kakarrot's little buddy for over 18 years now, MUCH longer than any of his other brain-dead baka  
friends have ever held the title. He must be having trouble re-adjusting himself too. " he smirked.  
" Actually, Toussan, Son bounces back pretty well from these situa--- "  
Vegeta was glaring at him again.  
" --tions. " Mirai finished.  
" As I was saying, that big idiot is probably doing HIS fair share of wallowing in sadness as well. But if HE sees  
that _I_ happen to be doing well with this situation he's libel to come crawling on his hands and knees begging for our  
buddyship back. "  
" But you're NOT doing well with this. You've been crying since we got in the car to drive up here-- "  
" *glare* "  
" --oh-kay I'll be quiet. "  
Vegeta stood up, " Mirai, we're going home. "  
" What? But I'm not finished with my ice-cream yet! "  
" Take it with you. " Vegeta interupted him, " The faster we get home, the faster I can get to the phone when  
Kakarrot calls up pleading for my return. " He walked outside and over to his car, then placed his hand on it, " Mirai, put  
your hand on the car, I'm teleporting us back, it'll be quicker. "  
Mirai did as he said, " Teleport? When did YOU learn how to tele-- " before Mirai could finish his sentence he found  
himself, along with Vegeta and the car, now in the living room at Capsule Corp, " --port. "  
" Vegeta what's the car doing in our house? " Bulma said, walking by them on her way back to the lab.  
" Umm, the garage door wouldn't open so we decided to bring it in...through the...front...door. " Vegeta glanced at  
the small door leading inside.  
Bulma opened her mouth to respond, then just kept on walking, " I won't even bother. "  
  
  
  
" Oh NO! This is terrible! " Goku gasped in fright.  
" What? What's the matter? " Chi-Chi poked her head into the guest room.  
" All of Plushie's little pajamas are too little fit him anymore! " Goku held up a small set of orange pj's, then  
compared them to Plushie's now immense size.  
" Now do you see why it would be better to change him back. " Chi-Chi said.  
" Hmm, I wonder if they make plushie-clothes this size at the toystore... " Goku trailed off, then frowned, " They  
don't, do they Chi-chan? "  
" No Goku, they don't. " Chi-Chi said, annoyied.  
Goku studied his toy's size, then perked up, " Hey! You know, Plushie isn't that big, but I bet he's big enough to  
fit into some of-- "  
  
  
" *DING DONG* *DING DONG*! " the doorbell rang obnoxiously. Vegeta angrily jumped off the couch and stomped over to  
the front door.  
" Fools! Don't they know I'm waiting for an important call from... " he flung open the door to see Goku staring down  
at him, " ...Kakarrot. " he stubbornly folded his arms.  
" Vegeta. " Goku said, acknowledging the ouji's existance.  
" Here to beg your forgiveness? " Vegeta smirked.  
" No. " Goku said bluntly, " Actually, I was wondering, " he put his hand behind his head & grinned sheepishly, " Do  
you have an extra pair of pajamas I could borrow? "  
" ACK! " Vegeta fell to the ground animé style. He got up, then looked the bigger saiyajin over, " Kakarrot, what do  
you need a pair of my pajamas for? "  
" Plushie. " Goku flung the stuffed toy out from behind his back & held him under his arm.  
Vegeta stared at the doll, an eerie sick-to-my-stomach feeling engulfing him, " Uhhh, right. " he shifted uneasily,  
" Didn't Plushie used to be, you know, " he put his hand down to about a foot off the ground, " This tall? "  
" Yeah. " Goku answered, " But he accidently got himself biggie-sized and now none of his clothes will fit him.  
That's why I thought he could borrow some of yours. "  
Vegeta peered at Plushie, who's small, content little smile sent a tinge of jealousy into the ouji, " 'Plushie'. "  
he said with disqust, " Fine, Kakarrot. I shall sacrifice a pair of my night-clothes to 'Plushie' here if it will get your  
lothed presence as far away from me as possible. " he snarled, then returned with his blue striped pajamas in his arms and  
handed them to Goku.  
" Look Plushie! Now you have a pair of pj's to go beddy-bye in! " Goku cooed, cuddling Plushie, " Isn't that just  
wonderful! Daddy told you he would come through for you and he did. " he grinned at Vegeta, " I'm Plushie's Da-dee! "  
The ouji felt his bottom lip begin to wobble at the sight. He shook the feeling off, " I, guess you're pretty close  
with the stuffed creature, aren't you? "  
" Oh YES! " Goku nodded, " Plushie's my newest little buddy, arentcha little Plu-chan. " he said, waving Plushie's  
rounded hand, " Mmm-hmm of course you are. " he squeezed the toy tighter. He heard something sniffle beneath him, then looked  
down only to see Vegeta looked back at him angrily, " Vegeta? Are you oh-kay? "  
" ERR! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID KAKO-FACE EVER AGAIN! "  
Vegeta pointed out the door.  
" Hmmph. " Goku snorted at him, " Well don't think it's been a pleasure seeing you again either, VEGETA, cuz it  
hasn't, ya meanie. " he said, then teleported off.  
" Meanie? " Vegeta squeaked out. Mirai entered the room, beat.  
" Wow, I thought I'd NEVER get that car through the laundry-room door. " he noticed Vegeta was now shaking again,  
" Toussan? "  
" I'VE BEEN REPLACED BY A DOLL!!!! "  
  
  
  
" Aww, don't you look CUTE! " Goku admired Plushie in his new sleepwear. The doll was now heavy enough to stand  
upright without falling down, " HEY CHI-CHI! COME SEE HOW CUTE LITTLE PLU-CHAN LOOKS! "  
Chi-Chi walked into the room and practically gawked at Plushie, " Where did you get those pajamas??! "  
" They're Vegeta's. I asked him if I could borrow a pair, seeing as he and Plushie are now nearly about the same  
height. " he rubbed Plushie on the head, " So? How's he look? "  
Chi-Chi stared at Plushie, " Well, at least he's not Vegeta, that's for sure. "  
" Chi-chan will you go get Plushie some warm milk while I tuck him in, it's been a long time since he's been home,  
hasn't it Plushie? " Goku hugged him, then picked up Plushie & set him down on the guest bed, " Now don't you worry Plu-chan,  
those mean 'ol girls aren't gonna steal you again. " he said as he pulled the covers over Plushie, " Chi-chan and I will be  
in the room right across the way so you won't have to worry your cute lil head about anything. And I'll leave the nightlight  
on just in case for you, kay? " he smiled lovingly at the doll.  
" Here's your milk, your highness. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically as she set the glass of milk on the counter next to  
Plushie.  
" Oh, Plushie can't drink that. " Goku said to her.  
" What?! Why not! "  
" Well, little Plu-chan sometimes has trouble with cups. " he held out Plushie's mitten-like hands, " He'd prefer if  
you'd put it in a bottle for him. "  
Chi-Chi stared at him in astonishment, " Let me get this straight, you, want me, to go poor warm milk in a BOTTLE for  
your giant stuffed dolly to DRINK?! "  
" Yes. " Goku said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
" THAT'S CRAZY!!! " she exclaimed, " IF YOU WANT TO TREAT THIS TOY LIKE YOUR BABY THEN _YOU_ GO GET HIM A BOTTLE! "  
Chi-Chi left the room in a huff.  
Goku hugged Plushie sympathetically, " Oh Plu-chan I'm sorry Chi-Chi was mean to you. Well I still love you and I'll  
make sure you get some nice warm milk so you can get to sleep better. " he said, then got up, took the glass and left the  
room, shutting the lights off on his way. He returned and sat the bottle next to Plushie, " Goodnight little Plu-chan. " Goku  
said, waving to him as he reached for the doorknob. Plushie waved back & then closed his eyes. Goku did a double-take, only  
to find Plushie's beads still open, " That's funny, I could've sworn you just---NAH! " he threw out the idea, then closed the  
door behind him, " Sweet dreams little angel. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
3:51 PM 4/6/02  
END OF PART ONE!  
Chuquita: Sponsored by Vegitoria's Secret! [tugs at her pj's]  
Vegeta: (glaring at her) You think that's so funny, don't you?  
Chuquita: Yes, yes I do.  
Goku: I kinda missed Plushie.  
Vegeta: I didn't.  
Chuquita: That's only because you're jealous of him. You were jealous of him in the first fic and you're jealous of him now.  
Vegeta: I AM _NOT_ JEALOUS OF THAT STUPID TOY!!!  
Goku: The Magic 8 Ball says 'try again'. [shakes the globe]  
Vegeta: Say, Chu, do I win this time around? Seeing as I lost pitifully in the last story.  
Goku: (flatly) You KIDNAPPED me in the last story.  
Vegeta: [raises his scepter to smack Goku over the head again] DID I ASK FOR YOU TO SPEAK KAKARROT!  
Goku: ...yes?  
Vegeta: WRONG ANSWER! [thrusts the scepter down, only to miss Goku by several inches] Doh!  
Goku: Heeheehee.  
Chuquita: Well, to tell the truth Vedge, I can't really let you know before I finish the story, it would spoil the whole--  
Vegeta: (grins) I WIN don't I? I beat Plushie don't I?  
Chuquita: You said it, not me.  
Vegeta: (disappointed) You mean I lose?!  
Chuquita: Will you keep your pants on! I let you be the host this time! Isn't that enough?  
Goku: Yeah Veggie, get yourself a belt, you're ridin kinda low, if you know what I mean. [points to his own pants]  
Vegeta: What? [turns his head to see part of his butt-crack showing] AHH! (turns bright red as he pulls his pants up higher)  
I can't help it if that stupid Onna doesn't make pants small enough to fit my royal behind.  
Goku: I can. Get a belt.  
Vegeta: SHUT UP!!  
Goku: (sniffles) Veh-GEE.  
Chuquita: You see that Veggie-brains! Now you made him cry!  
Vegeta: I...  
Goku: [w/tears rolling down his cheeks] Veggie sorry for what he's done?  
Vegeta: Uhhh, I, (glows bright red) (gulps) yes?  
Goku: (squeals) YAY! VEGGIE IS SORRY! [hugs him] Aww Veggie!  
Vegeta: Ack! Help...can't...breathe...  
Chuquita: Son, I think you better let go before he suffocates.  
Goku: Kay! [drops Veggie to the floor]  
Vegeta: (groans) Ugh...I HEREBY DECLARE THIS CHAPTER OVER, ohhh. (faints)  
[Chu & Goku stare down at him, dumbfounded]  
Chuquita: Oh well, (looks up at the audiance) See you in Part 2 everybody!  
Goku: And remember, a pea in a pod is worth 3 dollars in change.  
Chuquita: What? 


	2. I wanna walk like you, talk like you...;...

8:54 PM 4/6/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week:  
  
Lil Veggie's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi everybody! Welcome to Part 2 of Little Buddy an--OOF! [rubs her head and picks up what looks like a doorknob]  
What the? [turns around to see Veggie still in his 'King' outfit and now sitting on a large throne that reaches to nearly  
to the top of the ceiling] What the heck are you doing!  
Vegeta: SILENCE PEASANT OR I SHALL THROW THE OTHER! [points his scepter to a large chair topper to his right, which is now  
unbalanced]  
Chuquita: I think this whole 'Ruler of the Corner' thing is starting to go to your head.  
Vegeta: (pouts) IT IS NOT! [throws a ki ball at her]  
Chuquita: [nearly dodges it] EEP! VEDGE!!....hey, where's Son-San?  
Vegeta: (smirks) Allow me. (jingles a little bell in his hand) Oh Kakarrotto-chaaaaan?  
Goku: [enters from offstage wearing a jester's costume] (happily) HI VEGGIE!  
Chuquita: (gawks) Son???  
Vegeta: (to Chu) (grins) Isn't that cute! [points his scepter at Goku] JUGGLE FOR ME KAKARROT! [throws several large balls  
of ki at them]  
Chuquita: AHH! [covers her eyes, then slowly takes her hands away to see Goku juggling the energy balls] *whew* (glares up  
at Veggie) You KNOW, I think you're taking this a little too far.  
Vegeta: SHUSH! (happily) I happen to be enjoying myself. PEASANT!  
Goku: Yes V-sama?  
Vegeta: Dance for your master!  
Goku: Buh--but what about the [signals up to the balls he's juggling]  
Vegeta: Do it at the same time! I COMMAND IT!  
Chuquita: Oh brother. Son-kun, you're not actually gonna--[turns to Goku, who's now doing a little jig and juggling at the  
same time]--oh my God, he is. (angrily) VEGGIE!!!!  
Vegeta: (entertained) Wanna hear him sing the teapot song?  
Chuquita: (flatly) No.  
Vegeta: Too bad! KAKARROTTO!  
Goku: (breathing heavy) What, *huff* do you wish of me now great V-sama?  
Vegeta: Peasant, your ruler ORDERS you to sing the teapot song while juggling and doing your little dance ALL AT ONCE.  
Goku: *huff* Oh-kay V-sama!  
Chuquita: You know Son-San, you really DON'T HAVE TO--  
Goku: (singing) --I'm a little teapot, short and stout, *huff*, here is my handle and here is my spout, when you *huff*  
tip me over, here me shout, tip, me over and pour...me..ou--t (faints, causing the several ki balls to fall through the  
floor creating 4 large holes)  
Vegeta: (frightened) AHH! KAKARROT!  
Chuquita: YOU IDIOT! YOU KILLED HIM!!  
Vegeta: (runs down the stairs to his throne and screechs to a halt infront of Goku) (worried) Breathe Kakarrot! Breathe!  
[shakes the unconsious saiyajin] (bottom lip wobbles) WAHHHHHH!!! I _DID_! I KILLED MY KAKA-CHAN!!!! (sobs)  
Chuquita: [feels for Goku's pulse] (cheerfully) Whoops, my mistake, he's just unconsious!  
Vegeta: (snarls at her) ERRRRRRR...  
Chuquita: Ooops, mistake again, now he's dead.  
Vegeta: (shrieks) AHH!  
Chuquita: ...OH! No, wait...  
[Veggie smacks her across the back of the head]  
Vegeta: MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!!! [checks for a heartbeat] Kakarrotto?  
Goku: (groans) Ohhhhh. [sits up] My head...  
Vegeta: [hugs him] KAKAY! YOU'RE ALIVE! (slaps him) Bakayaro! What are you trying to do! Scare me senseless!  
Goku: Ugh....Veggie I'm in pain!  
Chuquita: Yeah 'Veggie', what are ya, heartless?  
Vegeta: (to Chu) YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!  
Chuquita: (taken aback) Eh...  
Vegeta: I, King of the Corner, hereby decree Kakarrot the Prince of the Corner.  
Chuquita: "Prince Kakarrot"? Now I've heard everything.  
Vegeta: You shut up, peasant! [helps Goku up] Come, Kakarrot, I'll help you go get some royal clothes on.  
Goku: (w/a big doofy grin on his face) YEAH! I'm gonna be a ouji just like Veggie! Hey Veggie I wanna crown too can I have  
one please?  
Vegeta: Yes, but not as large as mine. As King I manditorily get better royal stuff then you do.  
Goku: (pouts) Ohhh...  
Vegeta: (cheerfully) Buuuut, this means we BOTH get to rule over Chu-chan! Won't that be fun?  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: Somebody help me.  
  
  
Summary: Veggie and Goku have a buddy spat and Goku decides its time to get himself a new little buddy. While taking back all  
the presents Goku has given Veggie in the past he comes across Plushie. But on his way to show Bulma, accidently knocks into  
her enlarging-ray which causes Plushie to become Veggie-sized. Goku dubs Plushie as his new little buddy which thoroughly  
creeps out Vegeta further when Goku proceeds to treat his lost plush-toy as if it really was the ouji. When Vegeta's the  
only one who notices Plushie starting to move around on his own, will anyone believe him?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Gooooood morning little Plu-chan! " Goku smiled as he flicked on the lights to the guest room, " Didja sleep well  
last night? " he glanced over at the bottle of milk on the counter, which was now empty, " Hey--you drank all your milk! Way  
to go Plushie! Chi-chan come look at this! "  
" What is it? " Chi-Chi said, out in the hallway.  
" Plushie drank all this milk! Come congradulate him! "  
Chi-Chi noticed the empty milk bottle in Goku's hand, " Honestly. " she rolled her eyes, " Goku, Plushie didn't  
drink that, he's a doll. He can't open his mouth. You probably drank that yourself. "  
" No! No I didn't. It was full when I left him last night and now it's all empty. AND he has a little milk mustache  
to boot. " Goku pointed to the plush toy's upper lip, which had a thin line of dry milk on it. Chi-Chi touched the dry milk,  
baffled.  
" Well, I guess he could have...NO! What am I thinking! It's not real, it's only a toy. A large toy: nothing more  
than that. " Chi-Chi said, " Nonsense. "  
" But he DID drink it. " Goku whined, " Didn't you Plushie? " he looked pleadingly at his little buddy.  
" ... "  
" SEE! He even admits it! " the saiyajin exclaimed, then took a whiff of the doll & pinched his nose, " OH MAN!  
Plushie you reek like old garbage! Probably from sitting on VEGETA'S bookcase for so long. Come on, I'll give you a bath and  
you'll be smelling like new in no time! " he grinned, dragging the toy out of its bed and running off outside.  
" GOKU DON'T YOU DARE! " Chi-Chi screamed angrily, running after him.  
  
  
" *Knock* *knock* *Knock*! "  
" Urg! " an frustrated Chi-Chi flung open the front door, " Whadda ya want--OH! " she gasped, coming face-to-face  
with Vegeta, " It's YOU. "  
" I have come to give Kakarrot one last chance to beg for my forgiveness. " Vegeta said proudly, " He must be nothing  
more than a pile of tears and sweat by now. "  
" Get out of here Ouji-boy before I call the cops for stalking--AGAIN. " Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips. Vegeta  
pushed his way inside.  
" Oh Kakarrotto-chan? Where are you? " Vegeta snickered, then yelped as Chi-Chi grabbed his collar from behind.  
" Listen you, my Goku's busy taking a bath right now, the LAST thing he needs is to see YOU. " Chi-Chi glared at him,  
" And as a matter of fact, we BOTH now agree on what a CREEP you are, so you might as well leave. "  
" Aww, afraid Kakarrot will change his mind and decide to ask me to take him back as his little buddy? " Vegeta said  
mockingly.  
" You're a little late, he's already gotten a new one. "  
" HA! That stuffed-toy of his? That won't last a week until he comes crawling back to his DESTINY! " he pointed to  
himself.  
" Oh puh-leeeze! " Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out in disqust, " You're no longer his little buddy--accept it and get  
out of my house! " she said, pushing him back outside.  
" On the contrary, I'd rather say hello to Kakarrot in that nuclear waste can of a bathtub on my way out. " he said,  
walking around to the back of the house.  
" Fine, but you're not gonna like it. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, smirking as the ouji vanished from view just as she  
heard a sudden shriek come from the direction he left in, " Toldja. " she shrugged, then closed the door.  
" Don't you have the decency to KNOCK! " Goku said, peering out of the large; bathwater filled waste can. He snapped  
a towel at Vegeta, who backed up, still in shock.  
" I...did... " Vegeta said, his face a stark white.  
" Hmph! Here I am trying to wash Plushie's back and YOU show up. " Goku narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. Plushie's arms  
were hanging over the edge of the waste can, the same little smile on its lifeless face, " And it's not like I can just give  
Plushie a bath in the sink anymore! And when I finally try to get the Veggie-smell off of him YOU come over and start  
spreading your stench around! Well it's not cute anymore! "  
" ...you said "Veggie"...YOU _DO_ MISS ME! " Vegeta grinned, clasping his hands together.  
" Huh? " Goku blinked for a moment, then thought back to what he said, " I, well, uh, that was just out of habit! "  
he snorted, turning his back to the ouji.  
Vegeta teleported around the side of the can, " An 18 YEAR habit. " he pointed out, smiling, " Come on Kakarrot,  
you've forgiven me before, what makes you think you won't come around this time, hmm? "  
" THIS! " Goku pointed to Plushie, " Plushie's so much nicer a little buddy to me than you ever were! Right little  
Plu-chan? " he cooed, rubbing some soap on Plushie's forehead, " Gotta clean that spagetti stain off don't we? " he said  
sweetly.  
" Stupid doll. " Vegeta glared at Plushie.  
Plushie winked at the ouji, who's eyes widened.  
" AHH! " he pointed at Plushie, shivering.  
" What? " Goku looked at Vegeta, curious.  
" HE WINKED! THAT TOY WINKED AT ME!! " Vegeta said, his nerves shot.  
Goku looked Plushie over, " ...NAH! Plushie can't wink, Vegeta, he's got no eyelids. " Goku pointed to his own lids.  
" But he did, I SAW HIM DO IT! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Aww, is mean 'ol Vegeta makin stuff up about you Plu-chan? " Goku comforted Plushie & hugged the stuffed toy,  
" Well don't you worry cuz Daddy's gonna make it all better, yes he is. " Goku turned to Vegeta & blew a raspberry in his  
direction, then went back to Plushie, " See? All better! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
::I KNOW I saw that thing wink, there's no other explanation!...unless I'm losing my mind--NO! I know what I saw!::  
Vegeta thought, determined. Goku turned around to grab a towel hanging of the side of the can, his back now towards Vegeta &  
Plushie. Vegeta watched Plushie closely, who suddenly lifted his arm up and waved to the small saiyajin, " AHH! "  
" Veggie? " Goku looked over at him, worried.  
" KAKARROT!!! HE JUST WAVED TO ME!! "  
" Who? "  
" YOU KNOW WHO! _PLUSHIE_! " Vegeta pointed to the toy, " ...hey, you called me Veggie AGAIN! " he smiled, " You were  
worried Plushie hurt me, weren't you? You were going to come SAVE ME! "  
" More like the other way around. " Goku said, grabbing Plushie, " Is the short little meanie makin fun of you  
Plu-chan? Do you want me to call Chi-chan and have her get rid of him? "  
" You wouldn't do that! " Vegeta looked at him, hurt, " Would you? After all the times you've defended me from that  
witch? Would you actually sick her on me? "  
" Well? Would you? "  
Vegeta turned around to see Chi-Chi smirking down at him.  
" Uhh--I--uhh-- " Goku looked back and forth between the both of them, " Chi-chan can you get Plushie another bottle  
he's getting kinda thirsty again! "  
" What? "  
" PLEASE! " Goku said through his teeth.  
" Ugh, alright. I'll go get the stupid doll another bottle. " she grumbled, then made her way back inside.  
Vegeta watched Chi-Chi leave, then turned to Goku, " You saved me! Just like always! I knew you'd come back to m-- "  
" Vegeta get out of here. " Goku said coldy.  
" Kakay? " he whimpered.  
" I just gave you a window of opportunity, take it, go home, and don't ever bother me again. Oh-kay? " Goku said,  
trying to avoid eye-contact with the ouji.  
" But...you LOVE me. " Vegeta said, confused.  
" I HATE YOU! "  
" Oh yeah, well I HATE YOU BACK! " the ouji retorted angrily.  
" Good, we're even then. " Goku said to Vegeta, while keeping his eyes locked on Plushie, " ...Veggie? " he glanced  
back, only to see the prince had now teleported away, " FINE! Be that way...I don't need a little buddy who's mean to me all  
the time! " he picked Plushie up by under the arms, " You're not mean, are you Plushie? " Goku sniffled, hugging the toy,  
" Stupid little Veggie... " he trailed off, then perked up, " Don't you worry Plushie cuz I'm not gonna let that happen to  
you! I'm gonna take such good care of you it'll put all the work I've put in on my EX little buddy to shame! I love you  
Plu-chan! " he hugged Plushie.  
Chi-Chi returned with the bottle, " Here's your bottle 'Plooshie'. " she grumbled, glaring at the doll as if it were  
Vegeta.  
" OH! Plushie's not thirsty anymore Chi-chan. " Goku said, pushing the bottle away.  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THIRSTY ANYMORE! I JUST HAD THIS HEATED UP FOR HIM!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
Goku put Plushie to his ear, " Plushie says he's sorry he made you do all that work Chi-chan. He says he'll be a good  
little Plushie from now on and be a BIG IMPROVEMENT over the MEANIE. "  
Chi-Chi smiled, " Well, I like your style Plushie. " she said, humoring him as Goku got out of the can, Plushie under  
his arm, " Say Goku, do you need my help wringing that thing out for you? "  
Goku stared at her, a false smile on his face, " ...what? "  
" Plushie. He's bloated. Do you need me to help you wring him out? " she made the motion with her hands.  
" ...EEEEEK!!! " Goku yelped, a look of fear plasted all over him. He clutched Plushie against him, " ARE YOU INSANE!  
THAT WOULD KILL HIM!! PLUSHIE ISN'T SOME OVERSIZED WASHCLOTH! HE'S A SAIYAJIN TOO! "  
" Goku--HE'S NOT A SAIYAJIN---HE'S A _STUFFED TOY_!! " Chi-Chi said, stomping her foot into the ground.  
" You CRUEL person! How DARE you! " Goku said, grossed as he wrapped Plushie up in a couple towels and brought him  
inside, " Imagine! Trying to wring Plushie out as if he was a doll! "  
Chi-Chi screamed in frustration, " HE _IS_ A DOLL!!!! "  
  
  
  
" *Ding-Dong*! "  
" Toussan, there's someone at the door, could you get it? " Mirai said, his arms full of boxes that he was carrying  
up to his room.  
" I am not answering the door for anybody. ESPECIALLY ROTTEN DOLL-LOVERS LIKE KAKARROT!! " he remarked in the front  
door's direction.  
" PLEASE Toussan! " Mirai said, the ringing beginning to get much worse.  
Vegeta snorted, " Well alright, as long as it isn't-- "  
" --HI BUL...oh, it's YOU again. " Goku said standing in the doorway. Plushie was next to him, still kind of soggy.  
A towel wrapped around his waist and one on his head.  
" I thought you never wanted to see me again. " Vegeta glared at him.  
" I DON'T, _VEGETA_. It's, it's just that, well, I need to borrow one of your training outfits. " Goku said, staring  
at his feet. He looked up at Vegeta, who was staring at Plushie as if it had three eyes.  
" ...wuhhhy do you need to borrow one of my training outfits? " he said uneasily.  
" Plushie needs a change of clothes. All of his are too small, see? " Goku held up a small t-shirt.  
" Kakarrot I really don't think I'd be comfortable with you LENDING my clothes to Plu-- "  
" --GREAT! Come on Plushie let's go. " Goku ran past him and upstairs into his room.  
" Uhh, " Vegeta shivered, " Why am _I_ the only one who finds that thing a little....creepy. "  
  
  
" Look who's all dressed and ready to face the world! " Goku said cheerfully as he kicked open the door to Vegeta's  
room, Plushie on his back now wearing one of Vegeta's extra navy blue training outfits. He skipped merrily down the stairs &  
plopped Plushie on the right side of the couch; a couple feet away from Vegeta, who was now staring at Plushie with his eyes  
as wide as saucers, " Aww, doesn't my little Plu-chan look ADORABLE! " he squealed, poking Plushie in the belly. Goku turned  
his head to Vegeta, " By the way can little Plu-chan borrow an extra pair of boots & gloves, you know, so his little hands  
don't get all dirty. " Goku said with big sparkily eyes, still in the thrill of it all.  
" Uhh, sure, go ahead. " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" AWWW! THANK YOU! " Goku grinned at him, spreading his arms out. The ouji closed his eyes, grinning and ready to  
recieve a hug. He opened them just in time to see Goku dash back up the stairs & close the door behind him.  
" Ohh... " Vegeta said in self-pity. He put his elbows on his thighs and rested his head in his hands, depressed.  
Plushie smiled at him and childishly tried to imitate the prince, giggling as he did so. Vegeta casually glanced over at the  
stuffed toy and shrieked in horror to find it in the same position he was in. Plushie stared at him blankly. Vegeta gulped &  
turned to face the opposite direction. He folded his arms & proudly held his head up in the air. Plushie scratched his head,  
then hopped of the couch and waddled over infront of Vegeta, who did his best to ignore the doll. Plushie examined his pose,  
then happily wobbled back over to his spot on the couch & copied him. Vegeta peered over his shoulder at Plushie. The doll  
noticed him and cheerfully waved back, then returned to the sour face the ouji had on. Vegeta could feel himself beginning to  
shake. He gulped, then lept to his feet.  
" HA! YOU ARE ALIVE ADMIT IIIITT!!! " he screamed, pointing at Plushie. Vegeta gawked to see the life-sized doll now  
in the same position Goku had left him in, " Ehhhh.. " Vegeta coiled in fright.  
" Oh Puh-lush-EE! I've got some boots for your little feet! And some gloves too! " Goku said, overjoyed at his  
discovery as he made his way back down the stairs. He noticed Vegeta still pointing at Plushie, his face now a pale white,  
" Vegeta are you oh-kay? " Goku said, conserned.  
" NO! NO KAKARROT I AM _NOT_ OH-KAY! " Vegeta grabbed him by his gi shirt, " You're toy, that, that THING! It's alive  
and it moves and it walked over to me and it waves and smiles and does everything necessary to qualify for being a LIFE  
FORM! " he cried, then paused, " Kakarrot. Tell me now, is it YOUR idea to use my clothes for Plushie or, HIS idea. " he  
pointed to the doll.  
" It's mine, silly! " Goku laughed at him, " Plushie couldn't think that all up on his own. He's smart but you give  
him more credit than he deserves. I gotta keep him humble you know. Not like certain EX little buddies who won't even tell  
me that he loves me and smacks and yells at me instead. " he stuck his tongue out at Vegeta.  
" Kakarrot, that's not the point. The point is YOUR DOLL IS ALIVE!! He was COPYING me! Ask him! " Vegeta frantically  
held Plushie up and backed away from him, " Go on, show Kakarrot how well you can walk. " he glanced over at Goku, " He kind  
of waddles but it's pretty darn close to walking! "  
" You're jealous of him again, aren't you? " Goku said flatly.  
" What?! NO! I mean YES, I mean, Kakarrot I know he was walking you've got to believe me! " Vegeta pounded his fist  
on the couch.  
" I know for a fact that Plushie can't walk and that's because he FULL OF STUFFING and HAS NO MUSCLES OR BONES TO  
HELP HIM WALK IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! " Goku screamed.  
" Buh--buh--buh-- " Vegeta stammered, " MIRAI! YOU SAW PLUSHIE MOVE DIDN'T YOU!! "  
Mirai looked down at him from up on the balcony leading down the hall, " Sorry, I had my back turned, you know, "  
he motioned to the boxes now infront of his door, " in my way. "  
" Ohhhhhhhh! " Vegeta put his hands on either side of his head, feeling his brain would burst any second, " ...hug  
me. " he whinced.  
Goku gasped, " I can't do THAT! You don't give EX little buddies a buddy hug when you've already gotten yourself a  
new one! "  
" AAAAHHHHRG!!! "  
" Come on Goku! Before he explodes! " Mirai said from upstairs, disqusted at the thought of the living room walls  
being covered in the ouji's blood and guts.  
Goku finished getting Plushie's gloves and boots on, " Let's go Plushie. I can see we're not wanted HERE. " he huffed  
, dragging Plushie out of Capsule Corp by the hand.  
" AAUGH! KAKARROTTO COME BACK! " Vegeta ran full speed at the open front door, only to have it slammed in his face.  
Mirai sweatdropped as he watched Vegeta slid down the door and onto the ground, " Kakay..... " he stared at the door with  
huge watery eyes, then got up, " There's only one thing to do now! One option left for me to take! "  
" Leave Son-San alone and get on with your life? " Mirai suggested.  
" NO! Fool... I must expose that doll for the demon it is and win my big buddy back! " Vegeta proclaimed heroicly.  
" Oh yeah, that's DEFINATELY the MATURE way to take a break up between friends. " Mirai said sarcastically.  
" Why thank you Mirai, you're smarter than I thought. I take back 1/3 of the bad things I said about you. " Vegeta  
smirked, then teleported out of the house.  
" Yeah, your welcome. " Mirai rolled his eyes, then paused, " Hey--WHAT BAD THINGS HAVE YOU SAID ABOUT ME!!! "  
  
  
" Now you just stand still while I tie your lifejacket on, oh-kay? " Goku chuckled as he buckled Plushie's yellow  
lifejacket, then stood back, " Perfect! " he plopped a fishing at on his head along with a similar one on Plushie's, " Ready  
to go hop on the boat to Fish-Land! "  
" ... "  
" GREAT! " he said, then jumped into the small wooden boat with the doll under his arm. A pair of fishing poles  
beside them, " Let's GO! "  
Vegeta poked his head out of one of the nearby bushes on the side of the dock, " Kakay never took ME fishing... "  
he sniffled, then glared at Plushie, " Evil thing. " he snarled, then formed a small beam of ki in his hand, " You won't love  
Plushie after he sinks your boat, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked, then sent the beam at the small boat.  
" All you have to do is hold the fishing pole in your little hands, dip the string into the water and BOOM, you  
catch a fish! " Goku explained to Plushie, who just stared stupidly at him, " Ohh! " Goku squealed in awe, " You're so cute!  
MUCH cuter than my EX little buddy. In fact, I don't even know why I dubbed him my little buddy to begin with. " Goku thought  
back...  
:::" Kakarrotto, " a half-dead Vegeta gasped for breath as he lay on his side in the grass, " Destory him. "  
" Who? " Goku looked at him blankly.  
" Freezer. You must...destroy him. You're the only other saiyajin left, you must avenge the rest of us by killing  
the evil monster who blew up our planet. " he choked.  
Goku glanced over at Freezer, who waved to them stupidly.  
" He ruined my life, Kaka--*HACK*--rot. He made me the miserable evil tramatized person I am now. Stop him before he  
does it to someone else! " the ouji was now in tears.  
" Veg--gie? " Goku looked down at him sadly, then yelped as Vegeta hacked up a large organ, " AHH! "  
" Oh...I hope that wasn't my heart. "  
" If it was...I'll put it back in if you like. "  
" No...that's alright...I'm pretty sure that was just a lung or something, *HACK*! " another blob of blood flew out  
of his mouth, " That one's my heart. "  
" Poor little Veggie. " Goku patted him on the side of the head.  
" DON'T TOUCH ME! " Vegeta snapped, " Just...remember, Kakarrot. KILL FREEZER--ACK! " Freezer sent a ki blast  
straight at Vegeta's chest.  
" VEGGIE! "  
" Thank God he's finally shut up.. " Freezer sighed.  
" ....Kaka...rrot. One more thing...do it quickly. "  
" Do what quickly? "  
" *ZAP*! "  
Goku gasped at the 2nd ki blast Freezer had just thrown at Vegeta, " HEY! YOU KILLED HIM! "  
" ...*gasp*...no, no he didn't...I'm still here.. "  
" Does he EVER die! " Freezer groaned in frustration.  
" Well don't you worry Veggie, I'll blow him up for you and then we'll go get you fixed. You can be my new little  
buddy! "  
" Your..*HACK*..little what? "  
" *ZAP*! "  
" DO YOU MIND!!! " Goku screamed at Freezer, ticked off, then turned back to Vegeta, " A little buddy is someone  
who's very special to me. And anyone who can last 10 minutes without two major body organs must be pretty special. "  
" Really? " the ouji smiled at him through his tears.  
" Really. " Goku said warmly.  
" *ZAP*! "  
" WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!!! " Goku exploded, " ....now what was it he asked me to do again? ":::  
  
  
" ...yeah, NOTHING could kill Veggie. He was INVINSIBLE. I think that must have been the first time I ever called  
him my little Veggie. " Goku mused, " Nuh--not that I care about him NOW, you know, since he's such a MEANIE and all. "  
" ... "  
" What do you mean we're sinking? " Goku said, then looked down to see their boat nearly 3/4 full of water, " AHH!  
WE'RE SINKING!!! " he waved his arms about, trying to get the water out of the boat, " I'll get the oars, we'll paddle back  
to shore Plushie. " he reached for the oar, tipping the boat sideways and causing Plushie to fall out and into the pond,  
" PLUSHIE! NOOOOOOOO---huh?? " Goku instantly felt himself along with the boat being lifted up into the air. He looked down  
to see Plushie had absorbed all of the pond water and was now laying; bloated; beneath them, " Plushie! You SAVED ME! " Goku  
kicked the boat out from under him and into the empty pond, " Wow, Plu-chan! Now there's something not even Vegeta could do!"  
he said to the stuffed toy, impressed. He jumped up and then catapulted down at Plushie, sending all the soaked up pond water  
gushing out and back into its proper place. Goku dragged his soaked friend onto dry land. He noticed their boat and walked  
over to it, " No WONDER we were sinking. " he held the boat over his head to see the large hole in its bottom, " It's a good  
thing I had you with me Plu-chan, I might've drowned! " he congradulated Plushie. Vegeta cursed from inside the bushes.  
" Shame we didn't catch any fish though. " Goku sighed, depressed.  
" ... " a greyish-blue tinted object sputtered about, sticking out of Plushie's mouth. Goku grabbed it and pulled it  
out to reveal a small fish.  
" Will you look at that Plushie! You caught your first fish! " the saiyajin hugged his large plush toy. Vegeta  
recoiled at the sight, thinking up ways to dispose of Plushie without Goku's notice, " Caught it right in the mouth too...  
mouth??? " Goku did a double-take. He poked at Plushie's yarn mouth which was sown onto its face, " ....right. You know what  
Plushie, I think we're done fishing for today. " Goku said, slightly confused.  
" ... "  
" What are we gonna do next? Gee, I never thought of that... " Goku said. He thought to himself as he carried Plushie  
down the grassy trail on his back, " We could go home and play pretend? Would you like to play pretend with me little buddy  
'o mine? " Goku grinned up at the toy.  
" ... "  
" Aww, I knew ya would! " Goku replied, " I used to play pretend with Vegeta all the time back when HE was my little  
buddy... "  
" He makes it sound like it's been EONS ago. " Vegeta grumbled, now watching them with a pair of binoculars, then  
pouted, " It FEELS like eons ago. "  
" Vegeta never had a very good imagination. " Goku continued his one-way conversation with Plushie as they neared  
the Son home, " And when he did I was always the peasant or the maid or the slave or butler and he was the "ALMIGHTY RULER  
OF THE UNIVERSE"...it DID get pretty dull after a while. But I know you Plushie and you have most imaginative imagination in  
the whole wide world! " Goku smiled up at Plushie, then yelped as he felt something grab his neck from behind, sending  
Plushie flying off his shoulders and onto the ground, " EEK! HELP ME HELP ME HE--Vegeta??? " Goku gawked at the figure who  
had him in the headlock.  
" Hello Kakarrot? " Vegeta smirked, saluting him with his spare hand.  
" Ooh! You little meanie you let go of me right now! " Goku said, trying to pull his neck free.  
" Why don't you let 'Plushie' save you? " Vegeta mocked.  
" Vegeta I don't know why you're doing this! "  
" I'm doing it simply to prove a point and that's that your precious little doll is as alive as either of us are. "  
the ouji said, then turned to where Plushie had fallen, " Isn't that right, Kakarrot's new little budd--hey where'd he go? "  
" Plushie? " Goku said, gasping for air; also confused.  
" UFF! " Vegeta felt something smack him across the back of the head. He whipped around, Goku still in his grip. The  
two saiyajins stood speechless at the short figure infront of them glaring at Vegeta.  
" Puh--Plushie?! " Goku's eyes widened.  
" Point in case. " Vegeta nodded to Plushie, who's menacing Veggie-like snarl didn't look nearly as threatening as he  
had hoped, " Isn't that cute, he thinks he's me. "  
" Plushie! Plu-chan help me! " Goku cried. Plushie watched Goku, worried. He ran over to Vegeta & started punching  
him, doing little damage. Plushie hopped back onto Goku's shoulders & tried to pull Vegeta's hands off from around his neck,  
" HA! That'a boy Plushie! You can do it little buddy! " Goku cheered him on. Vegeta gawked at Plushie, remembering how  
shocking it was to even see the stuffed toy moving around on its own. He shivered slightly, then froze to see two large  
black beaded eyes staring furiously at him, and what to Vegeta sounded like a small growl coming from Plushie's mouth.  
The prince moved away several steps, his jaw hanging open. Goku rubbed his neck, two small red handmarks along with several  
nail indents left from the ouji's tight grip.  
" Hmmph, thanks for the PRESENT, Vegeta. " Goku narrowed his eyes at the smaller saiyajin, who was still in shock,  
" How am I gonna explain THIS to Chi-Chi? "  
" I think you're going to have to worry about explaining THAT to her. " Vegeta pointed to Plushie. The doll was  
watching his 'daddy', worried about him.  
Goku bent down to Plushie's height, which wasn't much shorter than bending down to Vegeta's, " Plu-chan? " he spoke  
up, then paused as the curious toy patted the red marks on Goku's neck, " Hi Plu-chan. " he said in a softer voice.  
Plushie smiled at him, overjoyed he was oh-kay & hugged him around the neck. Goku quickly reacted & grabbed Plushie by  
the wrists & pulled him away, " Heh-heh, that's still sensitive there. " he laughed nervously. Plushie just smiled in  
return, " D--do you understand that? I mean, can you hear and understand everything I'm saying? "  
" Ahh! " Plushie squealed, saluting him in the same manner Vegeta had been earlier. Vegeta stared at Plushie half  
in jealousy and half in fear.  
" Oh Plushie what a CUTE voice you have! " Goku giggled at the babyish sound Plushie had made, " Did you hear that  
Vegeta? It's ADORABLE! " he said, facing Plushie w/big hearts in his eyes, " Can you say 'Goku'? Goooo--kuuuu? "  
" Wahya haway! " Plushie giggled back, babbling.  
" Ech...disqusting. " Vegeta sneered, then grasped at his heart as Plushie lept into Goku's arms & hugged him,  
" Well...fine. I don't care. I never cared! " he turned the other way, still watching the scene out of the corner of his  
eye. He mentally twisted in contortions as Plushie leaped into Goku's arms. The large saiyajin carried his stuffed friend  
towards his home, overjoyed at their new discovery, " ....HEY! " Vegeta turned around suddenly, peeved, " AREN'T YOU GOING TO  
INVITE _ME_ IN TOO!!! "  
Goku snarled at him over his shoulder and said plainly, " YOU hurt me. " then opened the door to his house and went  
inside. The ouji looked at his hands, ashamed.  
" BUT IT WAS A TRICK!!! " Vegeta wailed, then ran after them to the front door, only to have it slammed in his face,  
" KAKARROT! " he grabbed the doorknob, only to find it locked, " LET ME IN!!! " he growled, then flew back as he pulled the  
doorknob clear off its hinges, " ERRRRRR... " he threw the doorknob to the ground, " YOU CAN'T AVOID ME FOREVER KAKARROTTO!  
SOONER OR LATER YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FACE ME AGAIN! IT'S OUR DESTINY! DO YOU HEAR ME!!! DES-TIN-YYYEOW! " Vegeta fell down  
, uconsious.  
  
  
" Chi-chan why did you just throw one of our good plates out the window? " Goku asked as he sat at the table, Plushie  
on his lap.  
" There was a rat at the door. " she replied, a smirk on her face. She turned around and sweatdropped to see Plushie  
sitting at the table, " What's THAT doing here! "  
" Plushie's a little hungry so I thought I'd get him something to eat. " Goku explained happily, " He worked up quite  
an appetite today, didn't you Plushie? " he hinted.  
" Really? " Chi-Chi said, interested.  
" Mmm-hmm! We went fishing and Plushie saved our boat from sinking and then he saved us when Vegeta attacked me. "  
Goku hugged Plushie tighter.  
" HE ATTACKED YOU!? " Chi-Chi screamed, then whipped out a large knife from the utencil drawer, " I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD  
FOR THIS! " she snarled, preparing to leap out the kitchen window and behead the unconsious ouji.  
" AHH NO CHI-CHI NO!! " Goku ran over to her & pulled the knife from her hands. He set it on the table, " He didn't  
hurt me too bad, all he did was-- "  
" --what're those marks on your neck? " Chi-Chi said curiously, pointing at the red hand-prints and nail marks.  
" That's where he tried to strangle me. "  
" WHAT!! " she reached for the knife again, then stopped to look over Goku's battle scars, " Oh my God, it looks so  
painful...and deep. " Chi-Chi examined the nail marks, " OH NO! What if becomes infected with ouji-germs! We should wash  
those out. " she nodded, " I have to get a washcloth and some soap and... " Chi-Chi felt a tap on her back, then shrieked to  
see Plushie standing infront of her, smiling and holding the desired objects, one in each hand, " AAUGH!!! IT'S ALIVE!!! "  
she screamed in horror, backing up & smacking into the kitchen sink.  
" Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that part. " Goku said sheepishly.  
" BUT--BUT--HE'S A DOLL!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, hysterical.  
" I know that. "  
" HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN ALIVE!! "  
" Well, he DID stop Vegeta, AND give him quite a scare. So, I'd say....about 15 minutes now. " Goku concluded, " Or  
maybe he's been like this since before I bought him and he was never big enough to really do anything. Or he could be  
possessed. " he said, thumbing through the possiblities, " OR maybe he came to life because of how much I REALLY LOVE HIM;  
like in "Frosty the Snowman". "  
" Ehhhh... " Chi-Chi gulped, still frightened of the large plush toy. Plushie handed her the washcloth & soap, then  
giggled at her.  
" Wah! " Plushie squealed, holding his arms open.  
" Guh--Goku what's he doing? " Chi-Chi stammered.  
" That's just Plushie's way of saying 'you're welcome'. " Goku smiled lovingly at the doll, " He wants you to give  
him a hug Chi-chan! "  
" I AM _NOT_ HUGGING THAT OUJI-LIKE FRANKENSTEIN!! " Chi-Chi yelled at him.  
" Chi-Chi! You'll hurt his feelings! " Goku repremanded, " Go on, give him a squeeze! " he said teasingly, " He's  
soft and huggable. "  
Plushie continued to smile at them, oblivious, " Nahh nahh! "  
" Uhh, well, I... " Chi-Chi watched Plushie, " I guess if he suckerpunched Vegeta he DOES deserve SOME kind of reward  
right? " she said.  
" Just bend down and he'll come to you. " Goku chirped. Chi-Chi uneasily bent to Plushie's height.  
" Come, here...Plushie? " she said nervously, then yelped as Plushie ran full speed at her & wrapped her in a hug.  
Chi-Chi pulled away from the now-content Plushie & stood up, " I don't care HOW soft he is, it still feels like hugging  
Vegeta. " she stuck her tongue out, " I feel so dirty...I'm going to clean up. " she headed for the bathroom.  
" Awwww, don't go yet, Chi-chan! " Goku whined, grabbing her by the arm, " Play pretend with me & Plushie instead.  
It'll be so much fun. "  
" I'd rather not play with Plushie right now Goku, he's a little, well, creepy. " Chi-Chi said bluntly.  
" Plushie isn't creepy Chi-Chi, he's cute. " Goku waved to Plushie, who enthusiastically waved back to him.  
" Goku, he looks just like Vegeta--in stuffed doll form! " Chi-Chi said.  
" You didn't think so before??? "  
" I didn't want to hurt your feelings! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
Goku studied Plushie for a moment, " Hmm....can't see the similarity. "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then sniffed the air, " In fact, I SMELL him. I can smell ouji in this room! " she  
demanded.  
" That's probably just Plushie again. I let him borrow one of Vegeta's training outfits. " Goku pulled at the  
spandex.  
" ...OHH GOD! I'm dirtier than I thought! " Chi-Chi looked down at herself in disqust, " I hugged that creature  
while it was wearing one of VEGETA'S shirts--eck! "  
" Neh. " Plushie imitated her, sticking his tongue out as well.  
" Please play with us Chi-Chi! " Goku pleaded, giving Plushie a quick squeeze, " I promise Plushie won't hurt you;  
Plushie himself promises he won't hurt you. " he looked down at his little buddy, " Right Plu-chan? "  
" Gahgoo! " he chirped up at Goku.  
" See! He can even say my name now! " Goku cuddled the stuffed toy, " PLEASE!!! "  
" Well... " Chi-Chi faultered as Goku stared at her w/big sparkily eyes, " Ok. As long Plushie changes out of that  
ouji-suit I guess it's oh-kay. "  
" ... " a huge grin covered Goku's face, " YAY!! " he leapt up into the air, cheering, " Playtime w/Chi-chan and  
Plushie! " he whooped, then grabbed Plushie by the wrist & sped off to his room, " Come on Plushie! I know just the shirt  
for you! "  
Chi-Chi stood there, helpless, " What have I done... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
11:44 PM 4/9/02  
END OF PART TWO  
Goku: [from offstage] We're BAAAACK!  
Chuquita: [looks up to see Vegeta dragging Goku back onto the set; decked out in a crown, jewels, and velvet cape] Wow,  
Son-San, nice outfit.  
Goku: (grins) [sitting down) Don't I look prettyful? [holds out his hands which have several rings on each finger]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Don't you think you've overdone it a bit w/the jewelry?  
Goku: (blinks) What makes you say that?  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: Besides, everything was Veggie's idea. (excitedly) I can't believe I'm a Prince now too! This is so amazing it's like  
being crowned Miss America! (giggles)  
Chuquita: ....riiiight.  
Vegeta: Actually, Kakarrot, you are the only Prince of this corner. I'm the King. However as the GREAT AND POWERFUL saiyajin  
no ouji that I am, you still remain my peasant in the category of saiyajins.  
Goku: (pouts) Ohhhh...  
Chuquita: (to Son) You know what I was thinking about writing after we finish this fic Son-kun? An episode parody. I've  
never written one of those before...  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Why start now?  
Chuquita: No, it's just that I read this episode summary for #274 of your show and it screamed the word parody.  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Really?  
Chuquita: Yes, (glares at him) REALLY. (perks up) In it, Buu eats you and it splits you two back apart from Vejitto and  
you guys journey through Buu's digestive system, nearly get eaten by stomach acids, and then escape on a raft made of  
chocolate. But then your chocolate raft nears a whirlpool and you sink. Veggie blasts a whole through Buu's stomach &  
you escape into another organ only to be attacked by a gang of white blood cells that try to eat you alive! (grins)  
Goku: (w/tears in his eyes) That's SCARY.  
Vegeta: What happens after that?  
Chuquita: ...I have no idea.  
[Goku & Veggie sweatdrop]  
Goku: (sniffling) Veggie I don't wanna get eaten!  
Vegeta: (to Chu) See that! You made him cry!  
Chuquita: (to Son) (snickering) I'm sorry, my Queen.  
Goku: (eyes widen) (breaks into a grin) Queeeeen?  
Vegeta: PRINCE! HE'S THE PRINCE!!  
Goku: (teary eyed again) You mean you're demoting me?  
Vegeta: NO! I never PROmoted you in the first place. (to Chu) Alright you! That's it! Prepare to face MY wrath!  
Chuquita: (skeptic) What're you gonna do Veggie? Smack me with your cane? [signals to Vegeta's scepter]  
Vegeta: (teasingly) Noooo, I have a better idea than THAT. [pulls out the Big Book of Author Spells]  
Chuquita: AHH! NO! YOU CAN'T USE THAT IT'S MINE!!  
Vegeta: (still teasing) (sing-song voice) Who's the ruler of the Cor-ner?  
Goku: Veggie is! Veggie is!  
Chuquita: Errr, you come back here! [chases Vegeta up the stairs to his throne]  
Vegeta: AAUGH! KAKARROT! HELP ME!  
Goku: (salutes him) Yes, my leige! [zips off after him] 


	3. Capt'n Kakarrot; Gaagoo; the little budd...

4:37 PM 4/10/02  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: " Here's a song from the heart of my bottom. " -Brak  
  
Lil Veggie's Corner:  
Chuquita: YOU GIVE THAT BACK! [racing up the stairs after Veggie; who's holding the B.B.O.A.S in his mitts]  
Vegeta: (lauging like a happy little maniac) NEVER!  
Chuquita: ERRR! [lundges after him]  
Vegeta: AHH! KAKARROT STOP HER!  
Chuquita: (angry) I'LL STOP YOU! (yelps as something grabs her from behind) (looks up) Son?  
Goku: Yeah?  
Chuquita: Son-San what do you think you're doing?  
Goku: Sorry Chu-sama, I'm just following orders.  
Chuquita: ORDERS? I'M THE HOST! I GIVE THE ORDERS!  
Goku: But you gave your hosting duties to Veggie for the day, remember?  
Chuquita: ....doh!  
Vegeta: (snickering) [standing infront of Chu & Son] MUH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! [flips through the book] Now let's see, what shall I  
do to POOR CHU-SAMA. (mockingly) HAHAHAHAHA.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (suggestion) You could, let me go?  
Vegeta: [looks up at her] ...HA! I have a better plan. [stops at one page]  
Chuquita: (slightly nervous) What are you gonna do Veggie?  
Vegeta: Ahh, perfect. [zaps Chu]  
Chuquita: (screams) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---huh? [finds herself at the bottom of the stairs] (chuckles) Oh, THAT was a  
good one, slick.  
Vegeta: Oh! Almost forgot! [zaps her again]  
[a large square cage is surrounding Chu]  
Chuquita: Me and my big mouth.  
Vegeta: [walks down the stairs, Goku following him] You thought you were so clever, giving me some power for a change. Well  
Chu, here's a news flash, power CORRUPTS. Of course since I've already been corrupted that doesn't really matter, but what  
will be will be, right?  
Chuquita: (glaring at him) Vedge, this is mutiny!  
Vegeta: (smiles) That too. [pats the Big Book of Author spells under his arm] As much as I'd love to stay and watch you  
suffer more, Chu, I've got bigger fish to fry.  
Goku: (gasp-of-joy) FIIIIISH? Reeeeally?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) NOT REAL FISH YOU BAKAYARO! (happily) I'm talking about _CHI-CHI_!!  
Goku: (nervous) You're not gonna hurt Chi-chan, are you Veggie?  
Vegeta: Umm, well, (Son stars at him w/big watery eyes) no, I'm not going to 'hurt' Chi-Chi, I'm going to, (thinks) play with  
her. And you can play too? How's that sound?  
Chuquita: (grumbling) Not very convincing I can tell ya that much.  
Vegeta: OH HUSH UP YOU! [zaps a piece of duct-tape over Chu's mouth] [turns back to Goku] SO? Kaka-chan, what do you say?  
Goku: Well, as long as nobody gets hurt, I guess it's oh-kay...  
Vegeta: (grins) Great! Let's go! [zips out of the Corner, dragging Goku behind him]  
Chuquita: MMPHMMPH!!! [rips the pieces of tape off her mouth] HEY! COME BACK HERE!! [turns to audiance, who just stares at  
her blankly] A little help right now would be APPRECIATED. [nods to the camera-man]  
Camera-man: [runs over to Chu] Sorry about that. [pulls the bars apart, allowing Chu to get out]  
Chuquita: (to camera-man) You know Mirai, you could have stopped them BEFORE they left.  
Mirai: That would have ruined the angle completely! After all, filming is an art form and....  
Chuquita: [trying to hurry him along] Yeah yeah yeah, "art-form", whatever. [opens the exit door] Now let's hurry and stop  
them before Veggie screws up the entire town!  
Mirai: [having Chu push him out the door] (still talking) You don't think Toussan would actually be capable of causing such  
harm, do you?  
Chuquita: (flatly) What do you think?  
Mirai: ...I think--we outta find Toussan--VERY FAST.  
Chuquita: (cheers) Now you've got the it!  
Mirai: (clueless) Got what?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Nevermind.  
  
  
Summary: Veggie and Goku have a buddy spat and Goku decides its time to get himself a new little buddy. While taking back all  
the presents Goku has given Veggie in the past he comes across Plushie. But on his way to show Bulma, accidently knocks into  
her enlarging-ray which causes Plushie to become Veggie-sized. Goku dubs Plushie as his new little buddy which thoroughly  
creeps out Vegeta further when Goku proceeds to treat his lost plush-toy as if it really was the ouji. When Vegeta's the  
only one who notices Plushie starting to move around on his own, will anyone believe him?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" AARG! " Goku lept out of his bedroom, dressed up in a pirate-gettup; a black patch over one eye, a bandana on his  
head and a rubber peg around each of his legs, " Tis I, Captain Peggi the pirate and me first mate Hooks! " Plushie waddled  
out next to him, a patch over each eye and a hook for each hand. His new t-shirt read 'Goku's little buddy' on it.  
" Aaag! " Plushie babbled happily.  
" Shh, " Goku slapped his hand over Plushie's mouth, " Ye got to be quiet laddie, the Lochness Monster roams these  
parts a-thristin for the flesh of man. " he said in a hushed voice, using his fake pirate accent.  
" Mmphmmph. " Plushie nodded, enjoying himself.  
Goku gasped as a green fin surfaced above the couch in the living room, " Aye! There she be, boy! The great monster  
of the deep! "  
" Eep! " Plushie put his hands to his mouth, gullibly believeing every word out of Goku's mouth.  
" Avast ye monster for Cap'n Peg has come to bag ye and steal thine booty! " Goku pulled out a plastic sword & swung  
it around a couple times.  
" Ughhhh, Goku I really am not in the mood to do this right now! " the monster groaned. from beneath the couch.  
" Aww, come on Chi-chan! You're pooping the whole party for me & Plushie! " Goku whined as Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes  
at him, wearing the foam green headress.  
" Wah wah dee-dee! " Plushie grinned in agreement.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " Fine. What is it you want me to do now. "  
" You're the evil monster and Plushie and I are pirates trying to steal the treasure! " Goku said cheerfully,  
pointing to the frisbee ontop of the television set.  
" A FRISBEE?? " Chi-Chi cocked her head at the object, then yelped as Goku pushed her around the corner, " Goku what  
are you doing! "  
" You wait here, then when me & Plu-chan come around the corner, you ATTACK US! K? " he said excitedly.  
" Oh-kay. " Chi-Chi replied as Goku quickly zipped back around the bend.  
" I can sense it laddie, the monster's close by. " Goku said to Plushie, " We've got to be very careful not to  
startle her, eh? "  
" Eh! " Plushie repeated, then tip-toed towards the frisbee & screamed as something tackled him to the ground, " AHHH  
HHH!! GAGOO! " he shouted.  
" Arg, I've got you now. " Chi-Chi said in a deep voice.  
" AHH! AHHHHHHHYAYAYAYAHHHHH!! " Plushie screamed in a panic, waving his arms and legs about, nearly hooking the  
startled Chi-Chi with his hands.  
" VEGGIE! " Goku shrieked, rushing to Plushie's aid & quickly taking him from Chi-Chi, who was still shocked, " It's  
alright, I'm here now, everything's going to be alright. " he said, comforting Plushie, who calmed down almost completely.  
" Goku? " Chi-Chi said, confused, " Did you just call him 'Veggie'? "  
" Huh? " Goku looked at her as if she had lost her mind, " This is Plushie, Chi-chan, remember? Even I can see that."  
he chuckled.  
" I KNOW that's Plushie but YOU came over here to save 'Veggie'. " Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips.  
" I did not say that word! " Goku gasped, offended, " I have already completely eliminated that word from my  
vocabulary. Besides, he's turned out to be a meanie anyway. "  
" You're the one who's turning into a "meanie"! Look at you! You miss Vegeta so badly you're treating Plushie as if  
HE was that little ouji! I've seen it ever since you've brought that stuffed frankenstein home! " she exclaimed, then pointed  
at Plushie, " LOOK AT THIS SHIRT!! You gave it to Vegeta for his birthday last here and he didn't want it and having Plushie  
wear it around the house is just some bizarre way to soothe your ego! "  
" NUH-UH! I AM _NOT_ PRETENDING THAT THIS IS VEGGIE AND I DO NOT MISS HIM!!! " Goku denied, then gave Plushie a hug,  
" Isn't that right Plu-chan, you're my little buddy now. "  
" Gaawah! " Plushie grinned.  
" Yeah, you like hugs don't you? " Goku pulled away from him, then frowned, " Veggie liked 'um too, they made him  
feel loved and Veggie doesn't handle very well if he doesn't get a constant reminder about that kind of thing... " he  
sniffled, then looked down at Plushie w/big watery eyes, " PLUSHIE COME HERE! " Goku grabbed Plushie & squeezed the stuffed  
toy tightly, " I love you Plushie you know that right? RIGHT!? " he said with a frantic look on his face, " You know I'm not  
the meanie right? It's VEGETA who's the meanie, not me. Not me not me not me! " he sobbed.  
Plushie patted him on the back, smiling, " Daboo lalala wahya, Gaagoo. "  
" Aww, thank you Plushie! " Goku said happily, beaming again, " I promise I won't say anything else about the MEANIE.  
I wouldn't want to upset you you know. "  
" THAT'S IT! " Chi-Chi said angrily, then grabbed her car keys, " I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! Goku we're going for a  
ride. " she said, tossing her headress to the ground and getting her coat on.  
" Where? " Goku looked confused.  
" Capsule Corp. " Chi-Chi said bluntly, opening the door and going outside to start the car up.  
" WHAT! We can't go there! That MEANIE lives there! " Goku gasped.  
" ERRG. " a vein bulged on the back of Chi-Chi's head. She whipped around, " As much as I hate Vegeta I hate seeing  
YOU this way WORSE. And unless you go over there and apologize to each other you're going to boil deep down inside until you  
become as stir-crazy as he is and EXPLODE. "  
" NO! " Goku said, frightened, " That won't happen to me! I'm not cruel and horrible like Veggie is! "  
" No, Goku, you're not. " Chi-Chi said calmly, " But you're getting there! "  
Goku cringed.  
" Now why don't you just get in the car so we can drive up there, you say you're sorry, he says he's sorry, and I  
can go back to hating his guts again, ok? " she said, patting his hand.  
" Well... " Goku thought it over, " --It wouldn't be THAT big of an explosion, would it? "  
" OH COME ON YOU BIG BABY! "  
  
  
" *DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONG*! " Chi-Chi rapidly pressed the doorbell on the front door of Capsule Corp. Goku  
moping beside her.  
" I still don't know why we had to leave Plushie in the car. " Goku pouted stubbornly. Plushie watched them from  
inside the car, its face smushed against the glass inquizzitively.  
" Hello? " Bulma answered the door.  
::Thank God:: Goku said in relief, ::It's not HIM yet::  
" Oh, hi Bulma. " Chi-Chi said, quickly taking a look around the living room. She then turned her attention back to  
her, " Goku's here to APOLOGIZE to Vegeta for being such a meathead. " she cheerfully elbowed Goku in the gut, " Isn't that  
RIGHT, dear? "  
" You didn't have to hit that hard. " Goku winced, rubbing his belly.  
" Oh, he's right over there watching TV. " Bulma signaled to the back of the television set, which was blocking  
the entire couch infront of it. She adjusted her goggles, " So, how's, uh, larger than life doin? " Bulma said, slightly  
embarassed.  
" Plushie? Chi-Chi made me leave him in the car. " Goku pointed to Plushie, who cocked his head from the backseat.  
Bulma's jaw dropped to the floor, " He--he--he's MOVING! "  
" We know that. " Goku said as if it were typical of the stuffed toy. He smiled, " He can talk now too. I'm trying to  
teach him some words; Plushie has the cutest squealy voice! Plu-chan calls me "Gaagoo", isn't the precious! " Goku giggled,  
turning bright red.  
" ...uh...uh... " Bulma stared at the waving Plushie, dumbfounded.  
" Come in the kitchen Bulma, I'll tell you all about it. " Chi-Chi said dryly, heading into the kitchen. Bulma did a  
double-take, then followed her, " I'll leave you two alone. " Chi-Chi tilted her head in Goku's direction, then at Vegeta,  
who was paying no attention to their presense; his eyes fixated on the TV screen.  
Goku looked at the depressed ouji uneasily, then walked over to the couch and sat next to him. His expression turned  
to one of surprise when he noticed Vegeta was holding an icepack on the left side of his head to cover a large bump.  
" Umm, hi there? " Goku spoke up, " I, uh, I noticed that bruise of yours, are you, you know, oh-kay? "  
" Your wife hit me over the head with a plate. " Vegeta said emotionlessly, still staring at the screen, " No, I'm  
not oh-kay, it's rather painful. "  
" Well, I'm sorry. " Goku said sadly.  
" About my bruise? "  
" ...about a lot of stuff. " Goku said with his head down.  
" I thought you weren't talking to me anymore. " the ouji said bitterly as he flicked the button on his remote &  
flipped through a couple channels.  
" I'm talking to you now, aren't I? " Goku blinked innocently.  
" Oh THERE'S a news flash, thank you Kakarrot, for a second there I thought it was the WALL addressing me. " Vegeta  
said with utter sarcasm.  
" VEGGIE! "  
Vegeta bolted to attention, then for the first time since the Sons had arrived looked in his direction, " Come  
again? " he said suspicously.  
" Little Veggie forgive me. I didn't mean to argue with you I really didn't! " Goku pleaded with him. Vegeta smiled,  
flattered, then, realizing he had the upper hand, turned his back towards Goku & crossed his arms.  
" Are you, really? " he said in a disinterested tone of voice, trying to keep his elated grin down to a casual smirk.  
" Yes I am I REALLY AM! " Goku clasped his hands together, " Please forgive me Veggie! I was a bad boy, I treated you  
worse than Chi-Chi treats you! I even forget what we were arguing about in the first place! " tears welled up in his eyes.  
Vegeta's face went blank, he quickly re-composed himself, " That's alright Kakarrot, I don't remember either. "  
Goku sweatdropped.  
" I suppose I _COULD_ forgive you. " he said, turning back to the larger saiyajin, " If you bow before your prince  
and say 'ALL HAIL MY MASTER THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI'! "  
Goku laughed, " Aww Veggie that's silly. "  
" Do it or I shall NEVER forgive you Kakarrot. " Vegeta snubbed him.  
" AHH! VEGGIE NO! " Goku panicked.  
" Then get off this couch and bow before me! " Vegeta stood up on the couch.  
Goku soon found himself on one knee bending on the carpet. He bowed his head, " 'All-hail-my-master-the-great-and-  
-powerful-saiyajin-no-ouji. " he spat. Goku humiliatingly looked up at Vegeta, then sweatdropped to see the ouji smiling down  
at him w/big sparkily eyes.  
" Aww KakaYYYY! " Vegeta mused, feeling his ego swell, " You are forgiven my Kakarrotto-chan. "  
" REALLY Veggie? " Goku got up, excited.  
Vegeta nodded.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, then grabbed the prince off of the couch & held Vegeta infront of him, " Little Veggie, I  
would be honored if you would consider being my little buddy again? " Goku smiled, " I can see if you want to think about if  
first and all bu-- "  
" --YES! " Vegeta butted in, a little too quickly.  
" Well then, if you're gonna be my little buddy all over again the first thing to do is give you a big hug from your  
big buddy! Whadda ya say? "  
" I--OOF! " Vegeta yelped as the bigger saiyajin hugged him. He opened his mouth to protest, then paused and hugged  
back, " I missed you Kaka-chan, so very much. " he whispered soft enough for Goku to be unable to hear him.  
" I missed you too! " Goku sniffled, touched. Vegeta turned a pale green. He sat Vegeta back down on the couch, " You  
know what we should do Veggie? We should go play something? My treat! Any game you want I'll play along with it, no questions  
asked! "  
Vegeta stared at him, astonished, " ANYTHING? "  
" Anything, complete obedience for one whole game, your choice! " Goku gave him a thumbs up sign. Ideas were already  
beginning to pour into Vegeta's head. An evil grin engulfed his face, then dropped.  
" What about Plushie? " Vegeta asked, confused.  
" Oh, Plu-chan won't mind, he's in the car anyway. " Goku shrugged.  
" But, but you said HE was your little buddy. " the ouji persisted.  
" Plushie will understand, Veggie. I bet he'll be happy for you. " he gave the ouji another hug, " Don't you WANT to  
be my little buddy Veggie-chan? "  
" YES YES OF COURSE I DO! " Vegeta shouted in fear Goku would change his mind again.  
" Good. " Goku patted him on the head, " Now let's go have some lunch while you figure out what game we should play  
together. "  
" Hai Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said happily as he watched Goku leave. The ouji shivered, feeling something watching him.  
He peered out the window in the living room to see Plushie still smushed against the backseat window, now a jealous look in  
eyes similar to the one Vegeta had on earlier, " Heh-heh. " Vegeta waved nervously at Plushie, then gasped as Plushie bared  
his teeth at Vegeta, snarling and steaming up the windows of the car. Frightened, the prince closed the blinds and hurried  
off to the kitchen after Goku.  
  
  
  
" Here ya go Veggie! " Goku said cheerfully, handing a can of Pepsi to him. The ouji grinned.  
" So, you guys made up? " Bulma asked.  
" Yup! " the bigger saiyajin said, taking out a bag of straws. He placed one infront of Vegeta's soda can, " Me &  
little Veggie are buddies again! And it's all thanks to Chi-chan! "  
Chi-Chi groaned and slammed her head down on the table.  
" Thank you "Chi-chan". " Vegeta said mockingly.  
" You will die an unspeakable death at my hand. " Chi-Chi snarled at the prince in a low voice.  
" Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Hmm, you know what I should do? " Goku spoke up.  
" No, Kakarrot, what SHOULD you do? " Vegeta said, humoring him while he & Chi-Chi sent death-glares back & forth.  
" I should go ask Plushie for my 'little buddy' t-shirt back, you know, since now it technically belongs to Veggie  
again. "  
" NO! " Vegeta grabbed Goku by the shirt as he got up from his seat, " It's, dangerous out there, I mean, uhh,  
Kakarrotto, does Plushie have any teeth? "  
Goku looked down at him, puzzled, " Of course not, silly Veggie. Plushie's a plushie, stuffed toys don't have any  
teeth. "  
The ouji let go & sat back in his chair, " That's what I thought. " he mumbled, then trailed his 'big buddy' back out  
into the living room and watched from the window while Goku headed toward the car with Plushie inside it.  
" Hello Plu-chan! " Goku smushed his face against the outside of the backseat window. Plushie glanced over at him &  
leaped with joy.  
" Gaagoo ga wa! " Plushie pressed his hands against the glass, " Wabba woo woo! "  
" Yeah, and a 'wabba woo woo' to you too. " Goku opened the car door, " Plushie can I borrow that t-shirt for a  
second? "  
Plushie looked at him awkwardly. He frowned down at his 'little buddy' shirt & grasped tightly to it.  
" Come on Plushie! Please! " Goku begged.  
Plushie smiled, took it off and handed it to him, " Ba boo! " he waved to Goku.  
" Thanks Plushie, " Goku said, rolling the t-shirt up, " Little Veggie's gonna LOVE this! " he said, running back  
inside, leaving a stunned Plushie sitting in the car with his legs hanging out the open door. The stuffed toy scratched its  
head for bit, then hopped out of the car & waddled over to the window to see Goku trying to put the t-shirt on a stubborn  
Vegeta. The ouji tried wiggling out of Goku's grasp as he plunked the t-shirt overtop of his navy blue one. Vegeta looked at  
the shirt in disqust, then yelped as the bigger saiyajin squeezed him with contentment. He propped his head above Goku's  
shoulder & froze when he noticed Plushie staring at them through the window. Vegeta quickly glanced at the now open car also  
outside. Plushie sniffled, tears running down its chubby cheeks. Vegeta pondered how the doll even could cry, considering he  
had buttons for eyes and no tear ducts for them to come out of. He smirked victoriously, then sparked another hint of  
jealousy in Plushie as he purposely hugged Goku back to see the reaction from Plushie. The doll's eyes started to glow green  
with anger and Vegeta thought that if he didn't know better Plushie was about to transform into a super saiyajin. No such  
luck, however. A look of fury covered Plushie's soft features. Vegeta's eyes widened. He then rubbed them and opened his  
eyes to discover Plushie had disappeared.  
" Whatcha lookin at Veggie? " Goku asked innocently, glancing over at the empty window.  
" ... " Vegeta was dumbstruck, " Uh, nuh--nothing. I was just noticing you left your car door...open. " he shivered  
at the thought of Plushie running around loose.  
" OH! You're right. I better go close it before something bad happens and Chi-chan yells at me! " Goku worriedly  
dashed out into the driveway.  
" Something already did. " Vegeta muttered, shaken. He watched Goku go out to the car, then looked around the  
living room uneasily. He felt something rush behind him, " Ka--Kakarrot? " he looked over his shoulder, then felt something  
smash into the back of his head. The ouji fell to the floor as the world around him became engulfed in blackness.  
  
  
  
" Uhhhhhh... " Vegeta opened his eyes, his vision blurry as it adjusted to its new surroundings. He sniffed the air  
& instantly recognized the small space he was in as the closet on the side of the staircase. He cringed at the smell of old  
shoes and moldy jackets. The room was quite larger than they really needed for a closet, and it was near-almost empty. The  
ouji looked down to see he was now tied to a chair. Vegeta cursed at himself for letting his guard down, then felt his body  
go limp at the sight of two bright green eyes staring at him. Plushie waddled over to the tied-up prince, his arms crossed &  
an angry look on his face, ::If the quality of his face had a little more detail to it I could swear that's me over there::  
Vegeta thought bitterly, then smirked, ::No WONDER Kakarrot found it so adorable:: he mentally snickered.  
" You're a bad person. " the small clear voice said, frustration on pronouncing the words could be heard in its tone,  
" You tried to hurt my Daddy. " Plushie leaned towards him, " You are a meanie. "  
" 'Meanie'? You pick that one up from Kakarrot too, eh? " Vegeta said, remaining calm, yet still in shock that  
Plushie was speaking audiably, " I may have physically hurt him but I didn't cause Kakarrot any emotional pain the way he  
did to me. " he explained, then smirked, " But that's over now, meaning you're no longer needed, ya little stuffed reject. "  
he snickered.  
Plushie shook his head, " Daddy still cares about his Plushie. " he nodded.  
" Yes, but he LOVES his little buddy. And, as you can see by the shirt, " Vegeta motioned downward, " the title has  
passed hands once again to his rightful owner. Besides, what does he need a plush toy for when he can have the real thing. "  
Vegeta boasted.  
" You make him cry. " Plushie's eyes glazed over, " You're mean to Daddy and you treat him like he's stupid, but he  
is not stupid he is very intelligent. "  
Vegeta schoffed, " Kakarrot--intelligent, HA. "  
" Vegeta-San you are not going to hurt my Daddy anymore. " Plushie held his hands up, his palms facing Vegeta, " I  
will make sure of that. " Vegeta stared at him curiously. Plushie's hands started to glow a bright green.  
" What the--WAHHHHHH!!!! " Vegeta screamed as the bright green light engulfed the closet, blinding him. Vegeta felt  
his head grow lighter as the room faded. The sight before him came into focus to reveal himself. Vegeta gawked at the sight  
and looked down at himself. He was still wearing the 'little buddy' t-shirt along with his training outfit and the figure  
infront of him was wearing Plushie's t-shirt-less one.  
" How do you like THAT little trick. " Vegeta's voice came out of the figure's mouth, " This'll teach you a lesson  
in underestimating other people. "  
" ERRR, YOU!! " Vegeta snarled, then froze at his reflection in a small mirror on the wall. The reflection showed  
Plushie as the one now tied up and the short saiyajin no ouji smirking down at him, " WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!! " he screamed  
at the mirror in horror, then paused again. To his own ears his voice came out in a bunch of squealy garbled noises.  
" Aww, don't worry about that. It takes a while to get the hang of pronouncing stuff. No organs you know. " Plushie  
said cheerfully, " You'll eventually get the hang of it. " he said.  
" O-VEH-GEE!!! " Goku's voice came from outside the closet, " Where are you my sweet little buddy? "  
Plushie grinned with excitement, " HERE I AM! " he answered in a sing-song voice, then tilted his head towards  
Vegeta, " Sorry Vegeta-San, I'm going to have to leave you here. Someone will find you eventually. " he playfully elbowed the  
ouji, " It's not like you're going to starve or anything, I don't have a stomach either. " Plushie giggled, then slipped out  
through the closet door & closed it behind him, leaving Vegeta alone in the dark.  
He shivered, trying desperately to free himself from the ropes. Unfortuantely Plushie's stuffed body wasn't nearly  
strong enough to break through the rope. Vegeta bit his lip, then wailed, " GAGARROD!! GAGARROD AHH AR UUU!!!! "  
  
  
" There you are! " Goku smiled at Plushie, " Little Veggie I've been looking all over for you. I go outside to close  
the door and I come back and *poof* you're gone! "  
Vegeta peered at them from the crack in the door, ::Come on Kakarrot! That's not me, YOU can tell THAT!:: he  
whimpered.  
" Oh, that, I was-- " Plushie started out.  
" --hey, where'd your shirt go? " Goku pointed to him.  
::HA! THE SHIRT! OF COURSE!:: Vegeta grinned, ::We didn't switch CLOTHES. Book 'em Kakay!::  
" I got it messy so I had to put it in the washing machine. " Plushie said, looking up at Goku innocently.  
" Aww, that's so sweet of you lil Veggie. Worried you'd hurt my feelings if you got the shirt I gave you dirty? " he  
rubbed Plushie on the head, " Well don't give it a second thought little buddy, I don't mind. "  
" Thank you Go---uh---uhhh... " Plushie stumbled for the name, " Ka-ka-rowt. "  
::RROT! IT'S RROT!!!:: Vegeta snarled from inside his new plush body.  
" Veggie you oh-kay? You're talkin weird? " Goku said, conserned.  
" Weird?! " Plushie gulped, " No, you must be hallu-cin-ating things. "  
" Hmm, " Goku obeserved him suspciously for several seconds. Vegeta pleading from inside the closet for Goku to  
discover something, " OH-KAY! " he grinned. Vegeta & Plushie sweatdropped.  
" Well why don't we go play, huh? " Plushie said cheerfully, " Is there anything YOU would like to play with me,  
Kakarowt? "  
" Well, I've always wanted to have a slumber party. " Goku smiled impishly, slightly embarassed.  
" Then let's go have one! It'll be so much fun with you, Kakarowt. " Plushie said anxiously.  
" REALLY little Veggie? " Goku squeaked out.  
" Yeah! " Plushie nodded.  
" Oh VEGGIE! " Goku hugged Plushie tightly, then instantly let go, ::Strange, that doesn't feel how it usually feels  
when I hug Veggie:: he thought, worried.  
::THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S _NOT_ VEGGIE!!:: a panicking voice telepathically cried.  
" Veggie? " Goku turned to the closet door, conserned.  
" Come on Kakarowt! Let's get going! " Plushie smiled, dragging Goku away from the closet, " If we don't get started  
soon we'll both be to sleepy to play any party games! "  
" You never liked party games before, Veggie. " Goku blinked.  
" I do now! " he replied, then pulled Goku's hand away from the closet doorknob, " And don't open that door, it's  
dangerous in there. " Plushie pulled the large saiyajin up the stairs to Vegeta's room.  
" Oh its dangerous in here alright. " Vegeta growled in Plushie's garbled voice, " REAL dangerous. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
2:04 AM 4/13/02  
END OF PART 3!  
Chuquita: (smiling) I just wanted to let everybody know that I've found actual Veggie-Plush-toys online. They DO exist!  
(big grin) So do Goku plushes! Course, they don't look exactly like the super-deformed versions in my story, but they do look  
just like chibi-nized versions of the ones on the show. They're so CUTE! (pouts) But sold out. (perks up) Oh well! I've got  
copies of their pictures on my computer so that's good enough proof!  
Mirai: Who are talking to?  
Chuquita: The audiance.  
Mirai: (looks around for any sign of people) Really?  
Chuquita: Yup!  
Mirai: Where do you think Toussan & Son-San went?  
Chuquita: Probably back ton Son's house. Veggie's on a power-boost right now and he's decided to take it out on Chi-Chi.  
Seeing as that's where she lives...  
Mirai: ...it's only logical.  
Chuquita: Right!  
Mirai: (changing the subject) So...when did you learn to fly? [both flying towards the Son home]  
Chuquita: (smirks) I'm the author, if I decide I know how to fly during this scene then I know how to fly.  
Mirai: (sweatdrops) But--  
Chuquita: You ask to many questions, you know that, Mirai?  
Mirai: (grumbles) That's what Toussan said.  
Chuquita: See them yet?  
Mirai: (squints his eyes & uses his super-saiyajin-vision) HA! [points out two small figures down below approaching a house]  
There they are! I can sense it.  
Chuquita: Alright! Let's go Mirai! [flies downward; Mirai follows & lands a couple seconds later]  
Vegeta: [knocking on the Son's front door] Heh-heh-heh.  
Chi-Chi: [opens the door] Hello? [notices Vegeta in his royalty outfit] Oh, it's YOU. [looks him up & down] (skeptic) Nice  
outfit ouji boy.  
Vegeta: Nice mask, Onna. I didn't know it was Halloween already.  
Chi-Chi: (aggrivated) Oh you're ASKING for it aren't you? [shouts over her shoulder] GOKU! GOKU!!!  
Goku: Yeah Chi-chan?  
Chi-Chi: [sweatdrops to see Goku behind Vegeta in a similar outfit] Goku what are you wearing?  
Goku: (giggles) I'm a prince now too Chi-chan! Just like Veggie. [gives Veggie a squeeze]  
Chi-Chi: (glares at Vegeta) Whadda you want?  
Vegeta: (innocently) Nothing, nothing at all. I just wanted to show you MY NEW BOOK! [holds out the B.B.O.A.S.]  
Chi-Chi: (jaw drops to the floor) AHH! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!!  
Goku: Little Veggie gets to be host for the day. That means all of Chu-sama's spells now work for him today instead of her.  
Chi-Chi: (turns pale) You're....kidding??...  
Vegeta: (smirks) No, I'm not. [zaps an object into his hand] Here you go Kakarrot. [hands Goku the zapped-up daisy]  
Goku: (touched) Aww, Veggie it's beautiful!  
Vegeta: (boasting) Evil Onna, I have been gifted for the day with power far surpassing yours. The power of AUTHORITY!!  
[lightning crashes in the backround]  
Chuquita: [from behind the house] (flatly) I don't like the sound of this.  
Vegeta: GOD I LOVE THE SOUND OF THIS! MUAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!  
Chi-Chi: (now slightly frightened) What are you..planning to do?  
Vegeta: (laughs some more) Isn't it obvious Chi-Chi.  
Chi-Chi: (serious) No, it's NOT.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops; then recomposes himself) Onna, thanks to the power of this book, ALL MY 'EVIL' PLANS ARE ABOUT TO COME  
TRUE!!!  
Chi-Chi: (gawks) You...mean?  
Vegeta: (grins) Yes. I do.  
Chi-Chi: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 


	4. Pajama time; bunny suit; Veggie gets his...

6:50 PM 4/13/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "Now that's fancy! They should call you Spongebob Fancypants! " -Patrick 'from Spongebob Squarepants'  
  
Lil Veggie's Corner:  
Chuquita: [hiding behind the Son house w/Mirai] You know, I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea to let Veggie  
host the Corner for a day.  
Mirai: (sighs) He's an egomaniac--  
Chuquita: (also sighs) --but he's our egomaniac.  
Mirai: Indeed....so what do we do now.  
Chuquita: There's nothing we CAN do. Either we wait for Veggie's timeslot to be up or we find a way to steal my "Big Book of  
Author Spells" back.  
Mirai: How are we gonna do THAT?  
Chuquita: Beats me.  
Vegeta: [infront of the house w/Son & Chi] (musing) Ahh to think all my dreams are about to become a reality. And all thanks  
to this lovely little book. [snickers] [pats the book on its cover]  
Chi-Chi: Err...rr..[grabs Goku by the collar] (whispering) Goku, on my signal we charge him.  
Goku: But Chi-chan, I can't do that to Veggie. That would be mutiny!  
Chi-Chi: (gawks) WHAT?!  
Goku: Veggie's the King and I'm the Prince. Co-hosts can't just go and attack their host!  
Chi-Chi: (aggrivated) And why NOT!  
Goku: (nervous) Well I--I can't, I--LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY JEWELRY VEGGIE GAVE ME! (sobs) [points to his crown, multiple  
rings, and large red & white cape] And the cape. I LOVE THIS CAPE! [hugs it]  
Chi-Chi: (whispering louder) That doesn't matter Goku! What matters is that that EVIL little monster is going to brainwash  
us if we don't do something FAST!  
Goku: (repeats) "Evil"? [glances over at Veggie, who looks up at him innocently] (smiles) Awww, Veggie's so cute!  
Chi-Chi: (snorts) Cute my behind.  
Vegeta: [zaps her, causing her mouth to disappear]  
Chi-Chi: (frantically searching for her mouth) MMPH MMMPH!!  
Vegeta: (to Son) Don't listen to her Kaka-chan! As your King AND host of this Corner, I'm ONLY trying to look out for your  
best interests and keep you as comfortable as humanly possible.  
Goku: (watching Chi, worried) What did you do to Chi-chan's mouth!  
Vegeta: (to himself) Something that should have been done a LONG time ago.  
Goku: (frightened) But little Veggie, what if she can't BREATHE!  
Vegeta: That's why she has a nose, baka.  
Goku: (glares) Ooh, you better put Chi-chan's mouth back on Veggie or I'll give you such a pinch! (shakes his finger at him)  
Vegeta: [folds his arms] Fine. For YOU, Kakarrot. [zaps Chi-Chi's mouth back on, then zaps her again putting her in mindless  
zombie mode] There, MUCH better.  
Goku: (inspecting her) Chi-chan?  
Vegeta: And another thing Kakarrot, your house is too small. Not NEARLY fit for royalty such as ourselves.  
Goku: (protests) But I LIKE my home the way it is.  
Vegeta: [zaps the house, changing it into a gigantic glistening castle]  
Goku: (eyes widen) Wow, it's be-uuu-tea-ful.  
Vegeta: (snaps his fingers, causing the draw bridge to drop) Come Kakarrot, (to Chi-Chi) come, SERVANT, let us enter our  
new-found life of POWER and PAMPERING. [enters, followed by Son, who is in awe at the castle and Chi-Chi, who is still in  
a deep hypnosis]  
Chuquita: (shouts) (to Mirai) NOW!  
[both dash inside after Veggie & gang just as the drawbridge closes]  
  
Summary: Veggie and Goku have a buddy spat and Goku decides its time to get himself a new little buddy. While taking back all  
the presents Goku has given Veggie in the past he comes across Plushie. But on his way to show Bulma, accidently knocks into  
her enlarging-ray which causes Plushie to become Veggie-sized. Goku dubs Plushie as his new little buddy which thoroughly  
creeps out Vegeta further when Goku proceeds to treat his lost plush-toy as if it really was the ouji. When Vegeta's the  
only one who notices Plushie starting to move around on his own, will anyone believe him?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" WEEEE! Veggie this is so great! You've never let me bounce on your bed before! " Goku said happily as he continued  
to jump up and down on the ouji's bed.  
::No wonder you left him:: Plushie thought in disqust, " You are welcome Kakarowt. " he said warmly.  
" Boy I'm glad I left that extra pair of pajamas in the trunk. " Goku smiled, " I can't believe I'm actually going  
to have a slumber party with Veggie this is so exciting! " he cheered.  
Plushie ravanged through Vegeta's closet in search of pajamas, " Doesn't that ouji wear ANY loose clothing! " he  
mumbled, moving several pieces of saiyajin armor out of the way.  
" Little Veggie why are you looking in there? You know all your pj's are in the drawers. " Goku said, confused.  
Plushie froze.  
" Of, of course. I knew that. " Plushie laughed nervously, then walked over to the bureau and started to search  
through the pajama drawer. He smiled and pulled out a pair of white pajamas with little carrots all over them.  
" Gosh, I haven't seen those before. " Goku grinned, pleased at the sight. Plushie fliped the pajamas over to see  
the word carrot written on the back of the top half. Someone had used a marker to cross a line down the rounded part of the  
c and added two letters to the front. The new, doctored word spelled Kakarrot. Goku sweatdropped, " Wow, I don't know whether  
to be flattered or frightened. "  
Plushie also sweatdropped, " Me neither. " he looked up, " Kakarowt, will you help me get my pajamas on? " he asked.  
Goku looked at him oddly, " You don't need any help getting your pj's on Veggie. "  
" But, but you helped Plushie get his pajamas on the other night, can't you help me too? " Plushie pleaded.  
" I only help Plushie with his pj's because he's not strong enough to get them on by himself. Besides he has no  
fingers, " Goku wiggled his own in demonstration, " How's he supposed to button himself up without any fingers. "  
Plushie looked down at Vegeta's fingers & moved them slightly, " This is gonna take some getting used to. " he said,  
staring down at the fingers.  
" What's that Veggie? "  
Plushie bolted to attention, " Nothin. " he replied, " Are you SURE you can't help me? " Plushie said sadly.  
" No. " Goku giggled, then stopped, " That would be weird. "  
Plushie sighed, " I'm starting to regret switching bodies in the first place. " he felt a strange, painful rumbling  
in his body, " Ohhhh, what's that! "  
" You probably just have to go to the bathroom, that's all. " Goku said cheerfully. Plushie turned a pale color.  
" Buh--bathroom? " he gawked. ::Dolls don't go to the bathroom. I don't know how to go to the bathroom!:: Plushie  
gulped, " Uhh, Go--err, Kakarowt? "  
" Yeah? "  
" Do you think..you could help me...go to the bathroom? " Plushie smiled, embarassed.  
Goku stared at him blankly, " ...you're, kidding right? " he spoke up, starting to get conserned about his little  
buddy.  
" YOU WOULD HELP PLUSHIE THOUGH IF HE HAD TO GO THE BATHROOM!! " Plushie sobbed.  
" I would never have to, he's a stuffed toy. He doesn't go potty. " Goku said, then narrowed his eyes at Plushie,  
who sweatdropped.  
" What? What is it? " Plushie said, uneasy.  
" You look different. " Goku answered, baffled.  
" Different? "  
" Yeah, I can't put my finger on it. It's just that, I've known you for so long Veggie, and after we fused that one  
time against Buu, I gained a whole wealth of knowledge about you that's locked up in that little Veggie-brain of yours. And  
right now your whole mannersism is off. It's almost like you're not really in there. Like that's just a shell and there's  
a completely different soul inside it that doesn't belong inside it. Like the person I'm looking at right now isn't Veggie  
at all. " Goku watched the now paranoia-filled Plushie.  
::He's onto me!:: Plushie thought with fright.  
" But that's just silly of me to say that. " Goku grinned at him, " I know my little Veggie and he's the best lil  
ouji in the whole wide world and I love him! " he giggled. Plushie smiled back at him. Goku was taken aback. He nervously  
put his hand on Plushie's forehead.  
" What's wrong now? " Plushie asked.  
" Your face isn't red. " Goku said plainly.  
" Is it...supposed to be? " Plushie cocked an eyebrow.  
" Well, normally it.... "  
" --you know what how about we get our things ready for the slumber party oh-kay? You know, like balloons and  
streamers and stuff like that? " Plushie interupted.  
" I get to bring streamers? Really? " Goku excitedly got up, " Oh this is gonna be GREAT! I know exactly where you  
put them when you took them away from me last time! " he opened the door to Vegeta's room & ran downstairs, " Be right back  
Veggie! "  
Plushie sweatdropped, " Take your time! PLEASE. "  
  
  
  
" MWAH WAH AHHHHHHH! " Vegeta wailed from inside the closet. He had been trapped in there for nearly 2 hours now,  
personally unaware of how long it had been. His stomach no longer able to tell him if it was near dinnertime or not. The  
ouji was tired of crying and sick of the pathetic attempts Plushie's body performed on the ropes.  
" Hmm, I could have sworn I left it around here somewhere. " Goku's voice echoed from outside the closet.  
" KAKA RROOOO! " he screamed behind the door.  
" That's right! " Goku snapped his fingers, " Veggie locked them in the closet where I couldn't reach them. " he  
opened the door, then gasped to see what he thought was Plushie tied up to a chair. Vegeta looked at Goku with relief,  
" PLUSHIE! " Goku gasped, then instantly ran over and untied Vegeta, " Oh Plushie what happened to you! " he cried, picking  
the ouji up and hugging him close, " I'm so sorry, how did you get in here. Veggie didn't tie you up did he? Or Chi-chan? "  
he held Vegeta away from him & sweatdropped to see the doll's face glowing bright red, " Plushie you runnin a fever? "  
Vegeta shook the feeling off, then smacked Goku across the face, " KAKA RROOOO!!! GA WA POO POO IN EER!! "  
" Huh? " Goku set him down, " Did you just try to say, Kakarrot? "  
" AI! KAKA RROO! EH EEE BEH GGE A! POO POO WA MEH UU EER EH EEE OOK I BODY!!! " Vegeta cried out in Plushie's voice.  
" Body? What about your body? " Goku blinked.  
Vegeta grabbed him by the hand & dragged him out of the room, or at least, tried to. Goku giggled at his attempt &  
carried the ouji out.  
" Now Plushie, " he set him down infront of a nearby tabletop filled with pictures, " What is it you wanted to tell  
me, and just say it slower this time. You have to sound words out before you can say them correctly. " Goku spoke to him as  
if he were mentally inept. Vegeta growled at this and looked around before spotting the pictures. He found one of himself &  
took it off the shelf.  
" Muhee. " he pointed at the picture, then pointed to himself, " No. " Vegeta paused, hoping Goku would understand.  
" Yeah, that's a picture of Vegeta. He's my little buddy. " Goku smiled.  
" ME! ME! " Vegeta pronounced more clearly.  
" That's not your, you're Plushie. Vegeta's upstairs in his room getting ready for our slumber party. "  
" HE GODA HABA SUMBE PA DEE WIT UU N MII BODY!!! " he screamed, enraged.  
::Plushie's mad. Plushie's NEVER mad:: Goku thought, then noticed the 'Goku's little buddy' shirt Vegeta was wearing,  
" Say, did Vegeta tie you up in the closet because you stole his shirt from him? " Goku concluded, then looked suspicously,  
" But Vegeta said that he got it stained and put it in the washer. That doesn't make any sense. "  
" Goku! We have to get going-- " Chi-Chi entered the room. Vegeta grinned, then zipped over to her.  
" KAKA RROO! EH TI-TI! GA BA DOO WAHH!! " he shook her arm, talking to Goku.  
Chi-Chi sniffed the air, " Ehhh, that STENCH. " she looked down at Vegeta, " You smell like... " she paused and  
observed him closely, " Goku...this is not Plushie... "  
Vegeta smirked. Somebody had recognized him, even though it WAS the one person who couldn't wait to beat him into  
the ground.  
" Of course it's Plushie, who else could it be! " Goku laughed.  
Chi-Chi glared in a serious manner at Vegeta, who returned the expression, " Ouji? "  
" Onna. " it replied, still smirking.  
" What's going on in here. "  
" That's what I'd like to know. " Vegeta replied. Plushie poked his head out of Vegeta's bedroom.  
" Kakarowt! Come back up, I found the balloons and I'm all ready for the slumber party now. " Plushie smiled,  
excited.  
" SLUMBER PARTY!? " she gagged, " YOU'RE HAVING A _SLUMBER PARTY_!! " Chi-Chi screamed at Goku.  
" It was my idea Chi-chan. " Goku looked down at the floor, " Please let me sleep over with Veggie tonight? "  
Chi-Chi looked down at Vegeta & chuckled, " Of course you may, Goku. As long as you keep 'Plushie' as far away from  
the slumber party as possible. "  
" Aww, don't worry about Plushie, Chi-chan. Me-n-Veggie'll take good care of him. "  
" KAKAROWT!! " Plushie called from upstairs.  
" COMING LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku ran up to Vegeta's bedroom.  
" 'Kakarowt'? " Chi-Chi said with skeptism.  
" Hmm. " Vegeta folded his arms against his chest, frustrated.  
" I thought something sounded fishy just now. " Chi-Chi nodded. Vegeta glared up at her, " You're the one trapped in  
there now, aren't you Vegeta? "  
He paused, then looked up at her, depressed.  
" That franken-doll stole your body from you somehow, didn't he? " she chuckled, then stopped at the hurt look on  
Vegeta's face, " Well, " Chi-Chi tried not to allow any sympathy from the ouji in her voice, " Goodluck in getting it back.  
Goku should figure out who's who sooner or later, the hard part will probably be trying to fix whatever it is Plushie did to  
you. Personally, I'd prefer sooner. I've got a sinking feeling that Plushie would be no fun to fight against. "  
" 'fight'? " an idea clicked in Vegeta's mind. He grinned evilly at her, " ank uuu, Chi-Chi. "  
  
  
" Wow, that's an...interesting sleeping outfit Kakarowt. " Plushie sweatdropped as Goku came out of the small  
bathroom linked to Vegeta's room wearing a pair of white bunny footie pajamas with a bunny-ears hood over his head.  
Goku grinned, " Thanks Veggie! I figured since you're bein a carrot I could be a bunny. It's a theme, get it? " he  
said, proud of himself.  
" Theme? " Plushie thought for a moment, " OH! I get it now! Very creative of you, Kakarowt! " Plushie said,  
impressed.  
" Aww, really little Veggie? " Goku giggled, happy to recieve a compliment from who he thought was the ouji.  
" Yeah, it's nice. " Plushie smiled.  
" ...say Veggie? "  
" What? "  
" Why are you wearing your pajama shirt backwards? "  
Plushie looked down at his shirt, then scratched his head, " Backwards? " he said as if it were a foreign dish.  
" You sure you're feelin alright to be slumber partying, Veggie? " Goku asked.  
" Huh? Of course I'm alright. I, I didn't know it was-- " he peeked at the tag on the shirt, " --backwards..oh, it's  
on the wrong way. " Plushie took the shirt off, then flipped it around & put it on correctly, " There, better. "  
" *KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK* "  
" Kakarowt will you get that? " Plushie said, fiddling with the tag on his shirt.  
" Oh-kay Veggie! " Goku saluted him, then opened the door to see a stuffed figure staring up at him, " IT'S  
PLUSHIE! " he squealed with big sparkily eyes.  
Vegeta stared at the large saiyajin in the bunny pajamas before him, shocked. A small trail of drool hanging out the  
side of his mouth and his face now glowing red enough to power the whole house, " ... "  
" How ARE you Plu-chan? " Goku clasped his hands togther with excitement. Vegeta fainted. Goku sweatdropped,  
" Plushie? Plu-sheeee? "  
  
  
" Ooh ooh! Hold on! I think he's coming to! " a high-pitched voice said in the darkness. Vegeta opened his eyes to  
see two blurry figures hovering over him. He sleepily sat up to see Goku and Plushie in his body staring at him, " There's  
my little baby! " Goku gave the ouji a soft hug, " Oh Plushie you got your Daddy so scared you know that? " he rubbed the  
doll's hair, " I'm so glad you're oh-kay. " he sniffled, taking his bunny-ear hood off, " You ARE oh-kay, aren't you my lil  
Plu-chan-chan? " Goku asked innocently.  
" I don't think....I'll EVER recover...from this one... " Vegeta sat on the floor, stunned.  
" Say Veggie, can Plu-chan play slumber party with us? " Goku looked up at Plushie.  
" NO! I, uh, what if he says something, you know, inappropriate. "  
Goku glanced over at Vegeta, who was looking his own stuffed hands over, still shaking from his recent bout as  
'Plushie', " I don't think Plushie'd say something mean. He can't say anything at all. "  
" Not yet. " Plushie grumbled, the image of Vegeta choking Goku from before flashed through his mind. He watched Goku  
with sympathy, " And for your sake Go-sama, I hope he never does. "  
" So, Plushie? " Goku walked over to Vegeta, who froze with fear, " Wanna come help me pick out some jammies for you  
to wear at the slumber party? "  
" damaas? " the tiny voice came out of the ouji's mouth.  
" Yeah, jammies. " Goku grinned, tugging at his own pajamas, " Like the ones Veggie let you borrow the other night. "  
Vegeta sighed with relief, ::Well, at least I'll be wearing my own clothes, that's one step back to retrieving my  
identity, right?:: he followed Goku to the bureau and opened his pajama drawer. Goku's eyes widened in amazement.  
" Hey Plushie, how did YOU know that's where Veggie keeps his pj's? " Goku gawked. Plushie started sweating  
nervously.  
" AH AB EDGEE!!! " Vegeta stomped his foot angrily.  
" Here, let me find some for you. " Goku offered, smushing Vegeta out of the way, " Now what would look pretty on my  
little Plu-chan? Hmm... " he paused, then pulled a pair of silk pink underwear out of the bottom of the drawer, " Imported  
from France, " Goku read the tag, then grinned cheesily, " Ooh la la. "  
" AHHH!!! " Vegeta snagged the underwear out of Goku's hands in embarassment, " YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT!  
YOU'RE _NEVER_ SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT!!! " Unfortunately for Vegeta the only thing coming out of his mouth was an enraged mix  
of babbling.  
" Nice undies Veggie. " Goku snickered at Plushie, " They're probably, *chuckle* very becoming on you. " he tried to  
push back his laughter.  
Plushie sweatdropped, " I'm starting to think I should've switched bodies with that screaming woman Chi-Chi instead."  
he grumbled, " No matter, I shall prod on. " he turned to Goku, " You know, those really aren't MY undies. "  
::Yes, they're MINE:: Vegeta thought in resentment, then noticed a pair of blue pj's with the front of the top  
reading 'The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji'. He grinned, remembering what the shirts back read: Vegeta. The ouji smiled  
and held the shirt & pants up infront of himself. Vegeta pointed to the lettering of the shirt, then to his own body.  
" Aww, Plushie thinks he's you. " Goku giggled, " Isn't that cute. "  
" Heh-heh, cute, right. " Plushie laughed nervously.  
" Come on Plushie, let's go into the bathroom over here and I'll help you get your pj's on. " Goku pushed Vegeta  
toward the bathroom. The ouji shrieked and screeched to a halt.  
" THERE IS _NO_ _WAY_ I AM LETTING KAKARROT DRESS ME!!! " he screamed in Plushie's voice. He turned to Goku, " YOU  
BAKAYARO! I GIVE YOU THE MOST OBVIOUS CLUES AND YOU MISS IT COMPLETELY! YOU MENTALLY INEPT PEASANT! I OUTTA--hey! " Goku  
lifted Vegeta off the ground and carried him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Plushie stared at the door,  
worried for Goku's safety.  
" Be careful Daddy. "  
  
  
" Sit still! I SAID SIT STILL!!! " Goku tried desperately to keep Vegeta from getting off the toilet seat cover. He  
grabbed both the ouji's boots and pulled them off, " There. " the saiyajin smiled, setting the boots on the floor. Vegeta  
looked down at Plushie's stubby so-called feet, which looked more like knees than feet. He grimaced.  
Goku took the 'little buddy' shirt from him and stared at it, puzzled, " You know, it doesn't add up Plushie. "  
Vegeta looked up at him curiously.  
" Veggie said he put the shirt in the washer, but you were wearing it when I found you in the closet. And how did  
you get in there? Who tied you up? I can understand if Veggie did it out of jealousy, but the whole t-shirt thing throws that  
whole theory off track. "  
Vegeta smirked, the larger saiyajin was finally saying something intellegent.  
" And Veggie didn't hug like Veggie, and when I hugged you it felt like Veggie, it's almost like you've been switched  
or something... " Goku trailed off. Vegeta nodded in agreement, " ...NAH! That only happens in sci-fi movies and homemade  
fanfiction stories. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Now lift your little arms up. Lift 'um up for Daddy. " Goku had switched back to  
babying mode. Vegeta grabbed the top from Goku & put it on by himself.  
" Wow, way to go Plushie. " Goku said, amazed, " But you still gotta let me help you with your bottoms. " he  
playfully held up the pajama pants. Vegeta stared at him for a moment, then opened the bathroom door & kicked Goku out, only  
to slam it shut a second later, " Plushie? " Goku turned to the door.  
A few minutes later Vegeta emerged from the bathroom, his pajamas on perfectly. He passed by Plushie on his way to  
Goku, " How do you creatures reproduce? " he remarked in babble. Plushie sent him a death-glare.  
" Plushie what a wonderful job you did! " Goku clapped for him. Vegeta bowed to the applause. Plushie felt a hint of  
jealousy rising up into him again, " ...OOH! You know what would be REALLY FUN? "  
" No...what? " Plushie blinked. The large saiyajin burst into hysterical giggles and Vegeta gulped.  
Goku sat up, " Well... "  
  
  
" Oh Veggie look how pretty you are! " Goku awed at the braid he had just put in the ouji's hair. Vegeta had sat  
there on the couch, repulsed for 2 hours he had sat watching Kakarrot screw up his hair, which was now temporarily Plushie's.  
" It's very nice, thank you Kakarowt. " Plushie replied. Goku seemed distraut at his little buddy's recent politeness  
. He broke into a grin.  
" Well now you have a French braid to go with your French undies! " he chirped. Plushie groaned & Vegeta put his  
hands to his face in humiliation, " Bura taught me how to make those. " Goku turned to Vegeta, " So, how about you little  
Plu-chan? Do YOU want me to play hairdresser with you too? "  
" You mean hairMESSER. " Vegeta snorted, then felt something tap him on the shoulder.  
" Aww, come on Plushie! " the ouji yelped to see how fast Goku had teleported behind him, " Lemmie DAZZLE you. " he  
wiggled his fingers in suspense.  
" O! " Vegeta shook his head.  
" Come on, you're hair'll look so beautiful. " Goku teased. The ouji let out a scream.  
" KAKARROTTO!!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top his lungs, the word had come out perfectly clear.  
Goku was taken aback, " What...did you say? "  
" NNnnn, NO! NO, KAKARROT! " he folded his arms, " I hab by piid, I ab nah urr bahbee! "  
Goku looked the ouji square in the eye, " Vegeta? "  
" Yes, Kakarrot? " Vegeta replied, calmer this time.  
Goku turned to Plushie, " Plu-chan? "  
Plushie looked around, feeling cornered. He swallowed, " Daddy? "  
" I, I can't believe it...what happened? " Goku said in a small voice.  
" I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't want him to hurt you again. He wanted to kill you! I couldn't let him kill you. " Plushie  
sniffled.  
" Aww Plushie, Veggie smacks me around all the time, but he doesn't intend to KILL me. " Goku reassured him, " Not  
anymore, anyway. "  
" I didn't know that. " Plushie said sadly, " You couldn't tell by the way he was treating me and Chi-Chi. "  
" Veggie's just a lil envious, that's all. " Goku chuckled. Vegeta glared at Plushie.  
" I guess you'd like me to switch us back, huh? " Plushie said, filled with guilt.  
" Well....yes. " Goku said, trying not to be too blunt.  
" Alright, " Plushie stood infront of Vegeta, " But you better promise me he won't hurt me once I'm back in my own  
body. "  
" I promise Veggie won't hurt you Plu-chan, and if he tries to, I'm MORE than strong enough to take him down if I  
needed to. " Goku pepped. Vegeta growled at him. Plushie held his hands out infront of him.  
" Goodbye fingers, opposable thumb, I hardly knew ye. " he mock-sniffled. Suddenly a flash of green light overtook  
the room. Plushie & Vegeta collapsed to the ground, Goku glancing from one to another cluelessly.  
" Ohhhh... " Plushie groaned, sitting up. He paused then tested out his voice, producing the high squealy sound from  
before, " Well, I'm back. "  
" Plu-chan? " Goku bent down to Plushie, " Is that...you? "  
" Yes Daddy. " he replied.  
" AWW! PLUSHIE'S BACK! " Goku gave the doll a large hug. Plushie smiled.  
" You know what, I kinda missed my body. " Plushie said happily, staring down at his chubby arms and hands.  
" Uhhhhh... " the duo walked over to the moaning ouji and looked down at him.  
" Veggie? Yoo-hoo! Little Veggie open your eyes. " Goku said happily, waving his hand infront of Vegeta's face. The  
prince slowly opened them as everything came into focus. He sat up.  
" Hey little buddy! Gimmie a hug! " Goku reached his arms out, then sweatdropped as Vegeta lept to his feet and  
walked right past him.  
" YOU! " he pointed at Plushie, who cocked his head, " YOU BODY-STEALING CREATURE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OUT  
OF-- " Vegeta paused at Goku's giggling towards the ouji's braid. He yanked it out, sending his hair flying back into its  
normal position and continued, " --THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! " he snapped his arm as he pointed to Plushie,  
" I CHALLANGE YOU TO A BATTLE! SAIYAJIN AGAINST...MUTANTLY GIANT PLUSH TOY! WINNER GETS KAKARROTTO! "  
" WHAT?! " Goku gasped, " Hey wait just a second, I didn't agree to this! " he protested.  
" Meet me in 5 minutes out on the front lawn! And prepare to have that stuffed head of yours ripped off its chubby  
body because this is a battle to the death! " Vegeta shouted, then grabbed a pair of his training gear and left the room in  
a huff.  
Plushie and Goku stood there, dumbfounded.  
" That wasn't very nice of Veggie, betting me like that. " Goku folded his arms stubbornly, " Ooh if Chi-chan knew  
about this she would be so mad at him. "  
Plushie stared at the ground, " What am I gonna do? " he shivered, " I'm not strong enough to beat that meanie ouji,  
I barely know how to spar with somebody in the first place. "  
" Aww, don't worry Plu-chan, I can lend you some of my chi if you want. " Goku offered.  
" Well, I guess... " Plushie said, unsure.  
" GREAT! " Goku waved his arm in the air, then placed his hand on Plushie's forehead. Instantly Plushie felt a burst  
of energy fly through him, " So? How's that feel? "  
" ... " Plushie looked down at himself in shock, " A--amazing... " he grinned at Goku, " Thank you Daddy! "  
" You're welcome Plushie. " Goku answered.  
" But, what about Vegeta? He said its a battle to the death--I don't want to KILL him. " Plushie said.  
" You won't have to! " Goku smiled impishly.  
Plushie stared at him for a moment, then reflected Goku's expression, " You have a PLAN, don't you Daddy? "  
Goku nodded, " Yes I do! One that will allow you & Veggie to fight each other, and still prevent anyone from getting  
killed! "  
Plushie blinked, " But, what would THAT be?.... "  
  
  
  
" You want to send him through my enlarging ray AGAIN! " Bulma gawked at Goku & Plushie, who were now standing before  
her in her lab.  
" Yeah, I figured that if we enlarged Plushie about, say, 3X my size, he'll be big enough to overtake Veggie &  
paralyze him long enough for us to make a deal. " Goku explained.  
" But Goku, I mean, about the enlarging ray, it-- " Bulma hesitated as Goku placed Plushie on the machine & gave him  
a thumbs up sign.  
" There ya go Plu-chan! " Goku said, " Bulma can you set the machine for, uhhm, gee...3X my size isn't the same as  
3X Plushie's size is it... " he thought outloud. Plushie frowned, " Well let's see. Plushie's Veggie's size right now, and  
Veggie's about half my size, so that means...we have to put it to 6X Plushie's size! " Goku grinned, proud of himself.  
" That was....frighteningly intellegent of you, Son-kun. " Bulma said, surprised.  
" Aww, 'twirnt nothin! " he smiled widely.  
Bulma sweatdropped, then set the machine, " I still don't think you should be doing this. I got a look at my giant  
strawberries this morning and they-- "  
Goku pressed the on button, zapping Plushie, who slowly grew larger until he barely fit on the machine, " HOW'S THE  
AIR UP THERE PLU-CHAN! "  
" Umm, OH-KAY! " Plushie called back.  
" This is perfect! Come on Plushie, let's go outside to meet Veggie. " Goku grabbed Plushie's foot & teleported them  
outside.  
" Ohh, why do I even try. " Bulma groaned.  
  
  
Plushie stood infront of Capsule Corp, now almost as tall as the building itself, ::This is embarassing:: he  
sweatdropped, then looked down at his outfit; one of Vegeta's extra training uniforms, " Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be. "  
Goku leaned against Plushie's boot just as Vegeta exited the building.  
" So? Veggie? Whadda ya think? Eh? Eh? " Goku motioned to Plushie.  
The ouji took one look at the gigantic Plushie and shrieked, " WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!!! "  
" Oh, we just sent him through the enlarging machine again, you know, to even out the odds. " Goku tapped Plushie's  
boot.  
" HOW DOES _THAT_ EVEN THE ODDS!!! " Vegeta screamed, hysterical.  
" Well, you ARE significantly stonger than Plushie, so we thought his huge size would even out your strength. "  
Vegeta gulped nervously at the supersized Plushie, " Even...it out....right. " he regained his confidence, " No  
matter! All that means is that there's going to be a whole neighborhood covered in stuffings instead of just the front lawn."  
he smirked at Plushie, then bent down into a fighting position, " Alright, 'giganto', let's see your stuff! "  
" Err! " Plushie growled back at him in his tiny voice. He stomped his left foot to the ground, causing the whole  
block to shake. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Heh-heh-heh.. " he laughed nervously at Plushie, then returned to his so called evil smirk, only with a more  
frazzled then before, " Was that it? "  
" AHHHH!!! " Plushie folded his hands together & slammed them towards the ouji like a giant mallet. Vegeta quickly  
teleported out of the way & behind Plushie's head. He grabbed a chunk of the doll's black hair & pulled as hard as he could,  
which, to his surprise, wasn't hard enough. The frustrated ouji went SSJ2 and let go of Plushie's hair. Instead he formed a  
large ball of ki and shot it at the back of Plushie's head, knocking the doll to the ground an nearly leveling Capsule Corp  
in the process. Plushie groaned as he pushed his face out of the dirt, then, still bent on his knees, let loose some of his  
borrowed ki, startling the ouji who had flown directly infront of Plushie's face. He snickered & kicked the doll in his  
right eye. Plushie covered his now tearing eye with his hand & quickly snatched Vegeta with his free hand, " Ah-ha! Now I  
got you! " Plushie smiled evilly, " You are not going to make my Daddy do anything he doesn't want to do ever again you  
meanie! "  
Vegeta glanced down at Goku, who had been watching the fight from a nearby lawnchair, wearing a pair of sunglasses  
and sipping from a cup of iced tea. The larger saiyajin blinked, then rubbed his eyes, feeling they were starting to play  
tricks on him for Plushie was now significantly smaller than when the fight began, " What the? " Goku stared at Plushie, then  
examined his sunglasses.  
" KAKARROTTO!!! DO SOMETHING!!! " Vegeta screamed, then yelped as Plushie began flicking his head back & forth like  
a punching bag, " TELL HIM TO STOP!! "  
" I can't do that Veggie. " Goku shook his head innocently, " You said, and I quote, "a battle to the death!",  
unquote. " he grinned stupidly.  
The short prince's face turned a pale green. He glared at Plushie, then bit down onto the doll's fingers.  
" YEOW! " Plushie threw him into the air, then rubbed his biten finger. He glanced up at Vegeta, who was hovering  
over Capsule Corp, which now looked much much bigger. Plushie scratched his head, confused, then snarled and lept at the  
ouji. He started throwing punches left and right, Vegeta blocking every blow with his hands. Plushie aggrivatedly continued  
his barrage, then felt an idea click in his brain & jabbed his foot forth and kicked Vegeta in the croch. The prince fell  
to the lawn before recovering, " ERRR, THAT WAS A CHEAP TRICK! "  
Plushie giggled, " Heeheehee, who FELL for the cheap trick though? "  
" WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!! " the enraged ouji flew at Plushie, who nearly dodged his blow.  
" I think I'm getting the hand of this. " Plushie smiled at Goku. Goku gave him a thumbs up, then paused.  
" Plushie...your size... " he gawked.  
" What about my size? " Plushie blinked, a blank look on his face.  
" You're smaller than VEGGIE NOW! "  
" What?! " Plushie looked up at Vegeta, who was now beating him by almost 6 inches in height, " GAH!! WHAT'S  
HAPPENING TO ME!!! "  
" I don't know about you, but I'm starting to like it, PLOOSHIE. " Vegeta mocked, then grabbed Plushie in a headlock.  
" AHHHHH!!! " Plushie cried.  
" VEGGIE STOP! THAT'S NOT FAIR! HE'S SMALLER THAN YOU! " Goku yelled, worried.  
" YOU beat me up all the time and _I'M_ smaller than you, so what's the difference. " Vegeta shrugged it off, then  
turned back to Plushie, who to his surprise was almost as small as he had been when Goku first found him. Plushie stuggled,  
trying to get out of Vegeta's grip on his neck.  
::OH NO! He's gonna choke me just like he tried to choke Daddy yesterday!:: Plushie thought, frightened. His panic  
further heightened as the world around him started to become blurrier and he felt less control of his limbs, " AAUGH! DADDY  
HELP! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!!! " Plushie screamed in terror, even the sound of his squealy voice was getting harder to  
produce, " IT'S GETTING TOO DARK! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! "  
Vegeta dropped Plushie to the ground, shocked at how fast the doll had been shrinking. Plushie was gasping for air  
as footsteps could be heard coming towards them from the front of Capsule Corp.  
" GOKU! GOKU!! " Bulma shouted as she ran out the front door and onto the lawn, " I--- " she gasped to see a small  
figure stuggling to move as it layed on the patch of grass.  
Vegeta bent down towards Plushie and raised an eyebrow, " Are you oh-kay? "  
Plushie weakly grabbed him by the collar, " You...you take care of Daddy oh-kay? " he pleaded, " Don't you try to  
blow him up anymore. "  
" ... " the ouji nodded to Plushie, almost sympathetically.  
" Protect him for me, cuz, I think my body's going to go back to sleep for a while. " Plushie felt his free arm  
stiffen.  
Vegeta smirked, " What do you think I was fighting against you for in the first place? "  
Plushie's eyes widen, then glazed over as he let go of Vegeta's shirt & went numb.  
" Plushie? Hey, Plu? " Vegeta poked him, " Plushie??? " he turned towards Goku, who was talking with Bulma across  
the lawn, " HEY KAKARROTTO! I THINK YOUR DOLL JUST DIED! "  
" VEGETA!!! " Bulma scholded angrily, then looked at Goku, who's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, " I'm  
sorry Son-kun, like I just told you, " she held up a strawberry, " I found the enlarging ray has a few bugs in it. Apparently  
I'm not going to expect to invent the cure to world hunger anytime soon. " she said dryly, then patted him on the shoulder  
and talked in a softer voice, " That's why I didn't want you to use it on Plushie again, even if you hadn't used it the  
second time the effect was only temporary to begin with and-- " Bulma paused to see Goku run over to Plushie & pick the small  
stuffed toy up.  
" Oh my little Plushie! Daddy's so sorry please forgive me Plu-chan! " he sobbed wildly, then held Plushie up to his  
ear.  
" ... "  
" You mean, you don't really mind? " Goku's tears slowed to a sniffle.  
" ... "  
" Well, I guess it's for the best...and hey, now you have a snazzy new outfit too, isn't that great? " he smiled,  
pointing to the blue training outfit of Vegeta's Plushie was wearing which had shrunk with him.  
" ... "  
" Yeah, you did put a good fight, I'm very proud of you Plushie. " Goku hugged him, " You know what? Let's go home  
and I can ask Chi-chan to cook you up some of those little mini-hotdogs you like so much. "  
" ... "  
" Oh don't worry, we have plenty of relish at home for you to use. "  
Bulma & Vegeta watched Goku continue on his conversation with Plushie as if nothing had changed.  
" Wow...he got over THAT quickly. " Vegeta marvelled.  
" Yes....Son's like that. " Bulma added, equally amazed at Goku's now happy state. He grinned at the couple, then  
walked over to them, Plushie under his arm.  
" Me and Plushie want to say goodbye to you. " Goku giggled, then reached Plushie's hand out to shake.  
" Uhh, goodbye...Plushie. " Bulma said, baffled.  
Goku turned to Vegeta, " And thank you Veggie for teaching my little Plu-chan so many new things. Turns out he  
doesn't think you're that much of a bad guy after all! " he said happily, " Right Plu-chan? "  
" ... "  
" Goku, I, uhh, I don't think he can hear you. " Bulma pointed to Plushie, " You know, since he's technically, you  
know, not alive. "  
" Of course he's alive, Bulma! " Goku grinned, " Plushie & I communicate telepathically! " he pointed to his noggin.  
Vegeta gawked, " You, you mean all that time you were talking to Plushie when he was small before and I thought you  
were going crazy, you were just talking to each other through your heads?! "  
" Yup! " Goku nodded, " That's the gist of it! "  
" Uhhhh...and, he can SEE too? "  
" As far as I know, yes. "  
" Astounding... " Vegeta murmured.  
" So! I've got to get going now! Plushie got himself all worked up from that battle with you and now it's time to  
take a snack! " Goku waved to them, " Bye Veggie! Bye Bulma! Cya later! " he teleported home, Plushie in his arms.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" ..well? " Bulma said, breaking the silence, " I guess that's that, huh? "  
" Hmm. " Vegeta agreed, " Say, Onna? Out of, you know, innocent curiousity, does that machine of yours still work? "  
" I haven't de-programmed it yet so, yeah. " Bulma replied.  
" Good. " the ouji snickered, sneaking away.  
Bulma watched him micheviously tip-toe into the house, then close the door, " --HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU  
DARE TOUCH MY MACHINE AND KEEP OUT OF MY LAB!!! " she ran after him.  
  
  
  
" ALRIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU! VEGETA! " Bulma exclaimed, downstairs in her lab. She looked her enlarging machine over.  
The machine looked as if it hadn't been touched, " Huh...I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions, huh. He didn't come down  
here after all. " Bulma said, surprised, then smiled, " Well, it seems that little prince has some willpower after all! "  
Vegeta, meanwhile, was lugging a now life-sized stuffed Goku up the living room stairs and into his room, " Hmm, I  
KNEW I bought this Kaka-toy for SOMETHING. " he opened the door to his bedroom & dragged it inside. He smirked, " Hey, if  
ya can't beat 'um, join 'um. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
6:33 PM 4/16/2002  
THE END!  
Chuquita: And thus I hereby decree this fic ended!  
Mirai: (sweatdrops) Everybody's got to get into the royalty act.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Two lil announcements before I continue this Corner. Ever wonder what Goku would look like with  
PINK hair? Go to anipike.com and under banners it has their mascot, a chibi girl called Trixie, dressed up as different  
animé characters. I got a kick out of the Goku & Ryo-oki ones. No Veggie's though. (frowns)  
Mirai: Ugh, I can't imagine my hair color if Toussan's had been pink.  
Chuquita: (thinking outloud) Let's see, Bulma's blue, if Veggie was pink...pink & blue make....(raises an eyebrow at Mirai's  
lavender hair) You sure Veggie's hair really isn't pink and he just dyes it black?  
Mirai: (angrily) HIS HAIR IS _NOT_ _PINK_!!!!  
Chuquita: (laughs nervously) Oh-kay, oh-kay, (turns to audiance) The other announcement is for people who (like me) got into  
the series way after the first & half of the second season. After Cartoon Network finishes this round of the the Buu season.  
Mirai: --saga.  
Chuquita: --SEASON! Anyway, after they finish this season they're going waaaaaay back to episode 1 when Raditsu first arrives  
on Earth. Personally, I'm interested in seeing Funimation's first crack at dubbing the show, not to mention the  
unintentionally funny, cheesy way they had of censoring it. For instance, Nappa saying Raditsu 'stinks' instead of saying  
Raditsu is 'dead'. Of course he stinks, because now he's a rotting corpse! (grins)  
Mirai: So, we gonna get back to saving the day and getting your B.B.O.A.S back or what?  
Chuquita: Huh? Oh, right! [both head down the hall of the Son castle] Wow, one thing I can say about Veggie, he sure knows  
how to spiff a place up. It's beautiful.  
Mirai: I bet he got the idea for doing this from his own castle back on Bejito-sei.  
Chuquita: [nods, then bumps into something] YEOW! HEY! (shouts at figure) Where did you think you were going!  
Gohan: [dressed as a butler] (slightly ticked) Well I WAS going to the kitchen get some flour for Kaasan, and this WAS the  
kitchen when I left it. [holds his arms out & points to the reception hall their in]  
Goten: [slides into the room behind his brother, wearing a jester uniform] These clothes are itchy.  
Chuquita: (curious) I guess Veggie changed more than just the rooms of the house huh.  
Gohan: (narrows his eyes) Vegeta?  
Mirai: Chu-sama let Toussan be host for a day and he went on a rampage using her Big Book of Author Spells. He put Chi-Chi in a  
trance, changed the house into a castle, dubbed himself as King, Son-San as his Prince. We're currently trying to find a way to  
stop Toussan, save the book, and get everything back to normal.  
Chuquita: (smiles) Nice summary, Mirai!  
Mirai: (grins sheepishly) Thanks.  
Gohan: But that still doesn't help us any. The problem is HOW we're going to do it.  
Chuquita: (smirks) Ahh, I have prepared for this. [pulls out a piece of paper & read off it] Here's what we're gonna do. Mirai  
will snatch the book from Vegeta, seeing as he lives with him he probably knows the ouji's habits better than the rest of us.  
Mirai: (groans) Unfortunately.  
Chuquita: Meanwhile, I will lead Son-San to safety while Goten distracts Veggie with his "Kaka-like" antics.  
Goten: (whining) But I like Uncle Veggie.  
Chuquita: Shush! Finally, I'm counting on Gohan to keep a lookout for anything suspicous. He'll signal us if something goes  
wrong.  
Gohan: ...  
Goten: Gohan?  
Gohan: [leaps out from behind the doorway in his Saiyaman costume] (superhero voice) Do not worry fair citizens, for I shall do  
my best to protect you from evil! [strikes pose] For I am the defender of good! [strikes another pose] Destoryer of evil!  
[strikes pose] I am the lover of justice! FOR I AM-- [final pose] THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Goten: (clapping) YAY GOHAN! HOORAY! (grins) That's my brother.  
Chuquita: ...yes. Yes he is. (larger sweatdrop)  
Mirai: (also sweatdropping) To think he was my role model...  
Gohan: Did mirai me have a snazzy costume, action figures, and cool poses?  
Mirai: No.  
Gohan: (smirks boastfully) Well, that's why I'm still around and he's not.  
Mirai: THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH--  
Chuquita: [slaps her hand over Mirai's mouth] HEY! Shhh! Let him go, he's helping us. Besides, I like that whole 'Saiyaman'  
thing of his.  
Mirai: (sighs)  
Chuquita: Now let's go!  
All: Right!  
  
Extra Note:  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Hi everyone. For my next story I have 8 different possible stories. So look for one of these  
so-far-untitled stories next week.  
1) Goku runs off to join the circus; literally. Now Veggie, Mirai, and Bura have to stop him before he makes the biggest mistake  
of his life.  
2) "Bam!" sequel. Veggie uses Mirai's time travel machine to stop Chi-Chi and Goku's wedding so no one will stand in his way for  
getting his own personal Kaka-servant. What he doesn't know is that Present Chi-Chi has followed the ouji to stop HIM. Will  
Veggie get his way? How will this affect the future?  
3) Piccy fic. Piccolo uses a stupifying potion to turn the entire planet into mindless minions so he can finally succeed in his  
long-unfufilled quest for world domination? But what happens when the plot backfires and the people become to stupid to perform  
simple tasks? How will Piccolo undo what he's done?  
4) dna mix-up fic. Bulma does some tests on the boys and Veggie mistakes Goku's dna sample for his. The shocked prince now  
thinks he too is a peasant. Vegeta then goes to Son, begging him to teach the ouji how to be a thrid-class saiyajin like himself  
Now the ouji must undergo a series of 'to him' humiliating tasks. Will he survive? What happens when he finds out about the  
mix-up?  
5) Veggie accidently spills one of Bulma's chemical's on himself, and now its turning him to stone? Will the gang find some  
way to reverse the effects or will Veggie end up as a lawn accesory?  
6) Episode 273 parody. Goku & Veggie take a trip through Buu's body? Facing giant worms, stomach acids, and rafts made of  
chocolate. Will they get out alive? Or will they get flushed out the crapper first?  
7) Veggie wakes up in Goku's body, but Goku is not in Veggie's. Will he figure out what happened? How will he convince everyone  
he's really who he thinks he is? Or is Goku just going insane?  
8) Kako-germs. Based on a comic strip I wrote. Vegeta actually proves Goku's so called kako-germs really exist. When the little  
creatures realize who's watching them they spring for a new home on the saiyajin prince. How will Veggie get rid of them? What  
happens when he decides to NOT get rid of them? Will Goku be germ-less forever? 


End file.
